Arma Forte: nuevo genio, nueva arma
by ronclaid
Summary: en la academia IS todas lloran la desaparición de Ichika, pero, después de una fiesta para celebrar su cumpleaños ocurre algo que no solo cambiara sus vidas sino que también cambiara un mundo controlado por los IS.
1. capitulo 1: el terror que vino del cielo

Capitulo1:

Es un día soleado en la academia IS y en todo el lugar el ambiente es de… tristeza?;La atmosfera no era de alegría que comúnmente llenaba las aulas. No era por algo sino por alguien, o más bien la ausencia de alguien, pero era en este día que su ausencia era constantemente recordada por las chicas de la academia.

Al frente del salón hay un asiento, pero ese asiento no tiene dueño, está en el mismo estado en el que su antiguo ocupante lo dejo, esperando a un alumno que no llegara. Orimura Ichika, el nombre que para todas las chicas fue su interes romantico (sobre todo de unas 7 chicas en específico que todos conocemos), hoy es motivo de tristeza y desconcierto.

El día de hoy es el cumpleaños 17 del chico que hizo esta escuela más interesante y alegre del cual ahora todos lloran su ausencia. Hace siete meses ichika desapareció sin dejar rastros ni testigos, solo una pequeña mancha de sangre enfrente de la estación de monorraíl que conectaba a la escuela con el resto del país que después se confirmo era de él, haciendo que todos asumieran lo peor. En todo el mundo se inició la búsqueda del único hombre con la capacidad de pilotar el IS, Pero el hecho de que no hubiera nota o que no hubieran pedido un rescate indicaba que solo pudo haber pasado lo peor. A los seis meses ya se había abandonado todos los esfuerzos de búsqueda, a pesar de la insistencia de Orimura Chifuyu su hermana mayor.

Hoy en lo que sería su cumpleaños se percibía un ambiente de tristeza y luto por la supuesta muerte del chico, aun a la maestra Chifuyu se le dificultaba mantener su apariencia calmada y estilizada. Tenía bolsas en los ojos que deban a entender que, o no durmió mucho, o estuvo llorando lo que no sería sorpresa ya que su única familia se perdió y ya nadie hacia nada para buscarlo pero muy profundo, ella guardabas la esperanza que seguía vivo en algún lado y esperaba poder seguir la clase normalmente pero la falta de sueño ha hecho que sus lecciones no fueran tan acertadas ni completas como solían ser, ella solo esperaba que terminara la jornada para poder ahogar sus penas en lo único que le quedaba para distraer su mente. El alcohol, en ese momento sonó la campana que daba fin a la última hora de clases.

"Muy bien la clase termino, tengan listos sus informes sobre el PIC (cancelador pasivo de inercia por sus siglas en ingles), que tengan un buen día".

Todas las chicas salieron sin decir nada, fue la candidata representante de Alemania Laura Bodewig, quien antes de salir le dijo a la maestra:

"lo extraña, cierto?" Chifuyu con una sonrisa melancólica "todos lo hacemos, pero no podemos dejar que eso nos altere por siempre, él lo hubiera querido así".

Laura asentó con la cabeza y salió sin decir nada más. En la cafetería había muchas chicas y en una mesa estaba el grupo que siempre, aunque él no se diera cuenta, estaban perdidamente enamoradas de él, pero ahora se lamentan por su perdida. Todas estaban tristes y melancólicas, ninguna sin decir nada, excepto por una que poseía cara de estar molesta. Rin, la candidata representante de china y segunda amiga de la infancia de Ichika que estaba molesta porque las demás solo estaban lamentándose.

"oh, vamos! No podemos quedarnos aquí siempre como si estuviéramos en un funeral".

"y que propones que hagamos?, Ichika desapareció y ya dejaron de buscarlo, solo podemos asumir que ya está…" dijo Shinono houki la primera amiga de la infancia de Ichika no atreviéndose a terminar la oración.

"y crees que él hubiera querido que nos quedáramos aquí lamentándonos como si se fuera a acabar el mundo" respondió Rin con un tono enojado

"Saben que voy a hacer, voy a hacer una fiesta para recordar a Ichika, él hubiera preferido eso a que nos quedáramos aquí sentadas sintiéndonos mal con nosotras mismas porque no pudimos ayudarlo… él lo hubiera querido así" terminó con un tono algo melancólico.

Las demás se la quedaron viendo hasta que alguien dijo.

"tiene razón, donde quiera que este mi esposa, debe de estar en un lugar mejor y debemos sentirnos bien por el" dijo Laura, cosa que sorprendió a las demás ya que no esperaban ese tipo de respuesta de ella.

"es verdad, no podemos atormentarnos a nosotras mismas por algo que no pudimos evitar. Celebremos su cumpleaños, él se habría sentido feliz". Dijo Cecilia Alcot, la candidata representante de Gran Bretaña.

Todas las chicas en la mesa se pusieron de acuerdo con la idea y no solo ellas, las chicas que estaban en la mesa vecina escucharon la conversación y decidieron ayudar. Y así la iniciativa se extendió por toda la escuela como un incendio. Sarashiki Tatenashi, la presidenta estudiantil al ver esto no pudo evitar alegrarse.

Ya era de noche y todas las chicas estaban afuera, algunas se pusieron de acuerdo para comprar la decoración, otras fueron por la comida que fue provista por Gotanda Dan el mejor amigo de ichika, pero lo mejor fue el pastel ya que todas dieron dinero para comprarlo en la mejor pastelería de la ciudad. Este evento también llamo la atención del noticiero local, que envió una reportera para cubrir la historia.

La atmosfera era feliz y alegre, las chicas reían y disfrutaban independiente de la ausencia de la razón de este evento. Podría decirse que Ichika estaba presente en sus corazones… o alguna otra cosa cursi como esa. Todos los que asistian a la academia estaban celebrando aun las maestras y el personal… todos, excepto una. Chifuyu yacía en su oficina viendo a las chicas afuera desde la ventana, todas riendo y disfrutando, entonces miro al cielo y dijo "se están divirtiendo. Je, aun cuando no estás aquí sabes cómo animarlas, no me sorprende que ellas se enamoren de ti…"dijo Chifuyu con algo de tristeza "a pesar de que eras demasiado idiota para notarlo" A Chifuyu le cayó una lagrima por la mejilla. De pronto por la ventana, en el cielo nocturno vio algo que le recordó los días de su infancia, una estrella fugaz.

Flashback

Una Chifuyu de dieciséis años estaba descansando después de la práctica de kendo, Ichika había logrado mejorar pero aun no era suficiente, ni cerca de que el pudiera vencerla, de todas maneras ella era la mejor piloto IS del mundo, (aunque ella aun no lo sabía) de pronto vio a su hermano de entonces siete años mirando al cielo contemplativo.

"Que miras Ichika?" pregunto Chifuyu algo confundida de porque miraba el cielo tan detenidamente.

"son hermosas, no lo crees?" respondió Ichika sin apartar la mirada, "siempre he querido ir haya".

"donde" pregunto Chifuyu. "a las estrellas y ver todos esos planetas no descubiertos. hmm, ahora que lo pienso, los IS no son para eso?"

Chifuyu con una expresión contenta que escondía algo de tristeza dijo "si, iban a ser para eso pero fueron convertidos en armas y ahora solo se utilizan para competencias tontas"

Ichika con un tono de decepción dijo "bueno, no me sorprende. Siempre las personas intentan convertir todo en armas o en dinero", Chifuyu se sorprendió, no por la respuesta tan madura de Ichika sino por esa forma de pensar que no va de acuerdo con un chico de su edad, pero aun así respondió "bueno, pero aún hay gente buena, tenemos suerte que los usan para concursos y no para matarse entre ellos"

"si eso pasara, yo no dejaría que pilotaras un IS. Eres demasiado importante para mí además eres la única familia que tengo".

Chifuyu sonrió amablemente y abrazo a su hermano mientras ambos miraban las estrellas, entonces Ichika dijo "mira! Una estrella fugaz" Chifuyu miro y vio una línea de luz que recorría el cielo. "es cierto, ahora tienes que pedir un deseo" Ichika miro al suelo pensativo y luego dijo "deseo que nunca me dejes chifuyu-nee"

Fin flashback

Otra lagrima recorrió la mejilla de Chifuyu pensando en ese momento volvió a mirar al cielo y, como esperando que se hiciera realidad dijo "te extraño Ichika" dijo llorando "por favor vuelve a casa".

En ese momento Chifuyu vio algo que no se esperaba, otra estrella fugaz… y otra, y otra, y otra. El cielo pronto se llenó de estrellas fugaces algo que preocupo a Chifuyu quien entonces olvido su tristeza y salió para cerciorarse de que no pasara nada malo, entonces cuando ella salió afuera con las otras. "que pasa, no recuerdo que dijeran sobre una lluvia de meteoritos en las noticias" dijo una chica "será el fin del mundo" dijo otra "nos estarán atacando" dijo otra y otra hasta que chifuyu interrumpió "ya basta! No nos están atacando y definitivamente no es el fin… del… mundo" dijo Chifuyu mientras veía algo que no solo la sorprendió sino que la aterrorizo.

Un meteoro enorme se acercaba hacia hacia el bosque que quedaba muy al norte de la ciudad, y lo más extraño era que este meteorito estaba ardiendo… de color azul!, cosa que no le importo mucho a Chifuyu ya que ella solo podía pensar como un meteoro pudo aparecer de repente. Sin advertencias, sin noticias, nada, era como si hubiera aparecido de la nada; Chifuyu estaba estupefacta, no podía moverse ni decir nada hasta que el meteoro impacto, formando una explosión en forma de hongo también de color azul. Nadie dijo nada todas estaban paralizadas algunas el miedo y otras de la impresión, nadie se movía hasta que vieron un circulo alejándose de la explosión que se iban acercando hasta que. **BOOM**.

La onda de choque derribo a todos los presentes destruyendo todas las ventanas y encendiendo las alarmas de muchos autos y fue entonces cuando chifuyu reacciono "HUYAN!, CORRAN TODAS!" todas salieron de su parálisis y empezaron a correr por sus vidas ya que de la explosión grande se veían meteoritos más pequeños que volaban en todas direcciones. Chifuyu sabía que no podía llevar a todos al monorraíl que conectaba la isla a tierra así que opto por llevarlas a todas a la parte subterránea de la escuela que estaba lo bastante reforzada para hacer un bunker. "Entren a la escuela y bajen todo lo que puedan!, AHORA!" el tono y actitud de la profesora las asusto lo suficiente para hacer que todas se detuvieran por un momento entonces todas empezaron a obedecer ya que aun en una situación de esta nadie quería despertar su furia.

En un momento los pasillos de la escuela se llenaron y todas llenas de miedo, el miedo a lo que estaba pasando las hacia correr pero el miedo a la ira de Chifuyu hacia que no se convirtieran en una estampida humana, entonces llegaron a algo que parecía la puerta de una bóveda al final de un pasillo muy largo y justo cuando las ultimas estaban entrando al fondo del pasillo se vio un resplandor azul. Todas aterradas porque la explosión las iba a alcanzar empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas y cuando la última entro Chifuyu cerró la puerta justo antes de que la explosión las alcanzara.

**FIN**

Este es mi primer fanfic, originalmente quería hacer dos versiones, una en ingles y otra en español pero, a pesar de que mi entendimiento del ingles es bueno mi ortografía no lo es tanto así que por ahora solo estará en español.

espero que les haya gustado, intentare sacar tiempo para seguir subiendo mas capítulos.


	2. capitulo 2: el poder que vino del cielo

Capitulo 2:

Pasaron un par de horas y algunas seguían sin entender que fue lo que paso. Algunas estaban acurrucadas en el suelo con la cabeza en las rodillas con una expresión de incredulidad y de horror, otras estaban llorando ya que sus familias estaban en la ciudad. Entonces una maestra dijo "será seguro volver a salir", "está loca!" dijo otra "no vio lo que acaba de pasar?!, pasaran días o hasta meses antes de que sea seguro y envíen a alguien a rescatarnos, tenemos suerte de que aquí haya IS personalizados porque deben estar tan preocupados por sus 'súper armas' que no pueden dejar que alguien más los recoja, es más, puede que ni eso toda la escuela debió quedar destruida y sin rastros de nada puede que nos den por muertas y crean que sus preciados IS también fueron destruidos,"puede.. Que eso no sea tan cierto" dijo Kansashi que se encontraba en la computadora, entonces todas la voltearon a mirar "a que te refieres?" preguntaron "estaba buscando enviar una señal de ayuda y fueron muchas más las señales de ayuda que nos enviaron, no solo todas las cadenas de radio locales siguen transmitiendo sino que las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela aún siguen el línea". En ese momento todas se juntaron alrededor de Kansashi y vieron en la pantalla holográfica algo que pocas pudieron creer, la escuela estaba en perfecto estado, excepto por las ventanas rotas pero a pesar de eso todo lucia exactamente como lo dejaron incluso la cámara que estaba en el área donde se hizo la fiesta mostraba que esta tampoco sufrió daños, incluso el pastel estaba en buenas condiciones.

"como puede ser, esa explosión debió destruir la escuela" "y eso no es todo" respondió Kansashi"escuchen esto" en ese momento ella toco unos botones y en todos los altavoces de la habitación de escucho algo que parecía una transmisión de radio algo distorsionada

"hol- hay algui-n ahí, no s- que paso ni tamp-co sé cómo es que estam- vi-os, pero parece que n-die e-ta herido la expl—ion debio matarn-s a todos, pero aún estamos aquí, es c-mo si esto un hubiera p-sado. Aun veo g-nte afuera, y los ed-ficios est-n intactos parec- que n-die murió".

Al oír eso muchas reacciones se vieron en la sala: alivio, incredulidad, felicidad y algunas que aun no procesaban lo que estaba pasando.

Entonces Kansashi dijo "hice pruebas y parece que no hay radiación o nada nocivo en el aire afuera así que parece seguro salir".

Las puertas del bunker se abrieron y todas se movieron hasta el final del largo pasillo, algunas con precaución y otras con miedo, . Cuando al fin llegaron al final no vieron ninguna luz, no porque estuviera cubierto sino porque aún era de noche entonces vieron algo que no se esperaban (bueno solo algunas) todo estaba en perfecto estado incluso las luces de la ciudad estaban encendidas, todo se veía y oía bien excepto por algunas sirenas de ambulancias y de la policía a la distancia.

Entonces Houki dijo "voy a volar con mi IS a ver si todo está bien" Chifuyu asintió y algunas chicas con IS personal la siguieron, al regresar le dijeron a chifuyu "todo está bien, es como si nada hubiese pasado" "esto no es normal, en ningún aspecto… espera que es eso" dijo al ver algo que brillaba en el piso Cecilia se le acerco y vio que era un pedazo de metal pero ese metal no era normal. Estaba cubierto por líneas azules brillantes y estaba en el medio de un pequeño cráter.

"vino del meteoro" suspiro Cecilia se acercó con cautela y al ver que a medida que se acercaba el trozo brillaba más "cuidado Cecilia no sabes lo que es" dijo Chifuyu por una vez sonando genuinamente preocupada.

"eso vino del meteoro, si queremos saber exactamente qué fue lo que pasó necesitamos ese trozo"

Al tocarlo el fragmento brillo con una enorme intensidad entonces se desintegro en partículas brillantes que se pegaron al IS de Cecilia.

"que es esto?" dijo Cecilia muy asustada. En ese momento su IS comenzó a brillar con mucha intensidad. "CECILIA!" todas las que la conocían fueron a socorrerla pero en ese momento paso algo, el brillo desapareció y su IS empezó a desarmarse y las piezas se reacomodaban a veces formando piezas totalmente nuevas casi de la nada entonces cuando el proceso termino Cecilia se encontraba en un IS totalmente nuevo, ninguna lo podía creer, entonces alguien pregunto "Cecilia… que te paso?" "no lo sé, pero, me siento más… completa"

"que quieres decir con eso" preguntaron confundidas "no lo sé, es como si mi IS ya no fuera una maquina sino parte de mi cuerpo, como si latiera con mi corazón y sintiera lo que yo. Es como si pudiera hacer cosas que no habría podido hacer antes". En ese momento Cecilia despegó con su IS a velocidades para las que su IS no estaba diseñado, todas se sorprendieron más cuando sacó sus armas BT pero era porque eran quince, cada uno estaba orbitando alrededor de Cecilia como en un baile armónico y sincronizado, pero la mayor sorpresa era para Cecilia ya que esos BT no eran como los que tenía antes, en vez de ser solo maquinas que solo podían disparar a un blanco solo cuando ella se concentraba eran como si cada uno tuviera una pequeña parte de su mente en ellos, podía controlarlos a cada uno de manera individual al mismo tiempo sin que su cerebro tuviera problemas, es más, se sentía… natural como si fuera parte de su anatomía ella veía varias partes al mismo tiempo a través de ellos y en vez de marearse por tener que procesar varias imágenes cada una de ellas en su mente se acomodaba junto a otra formando una imagen en 360 grados.

Cecilia estaba sorprendida porque estaba efectuando una función para la cual su cerebro no estaba programado entonces decidió probarlos.

Cada uno de los BT se detuvo en el aire y en su mente apareció algo que parecía un manual, cuando la información término de recorrer su cerebro ella sabía que los BT tenían tres funciones: ataque, defensa y manipulación. En ese momento cinco BT se convirtieron en algo que parecían espadas formadas con por dos cuchillas paralelas y en el medio algo que parecía un cañón entonces Cecilia las mando lejos e hizo que apuntaran hacia ella luego los comando a disparar a máxima potencia y cinco rayos de luz brillantes salieron de cada una de las espadas, hacia Cecilia.

"que está haciendo!, va a destruirse a sí misma" muchas chicas en el suelo estaban asustadas y confundidas por lo que hizo Cecilia incluso Houki y Rin volaron en sus IS para quitarla del camino de los disparos pero cuando se pusieron en frente estos simplemente las rodearon siguiendo su camino hacia Cecilia "quítate de ahí!" le grito houki pero antes de que le dieran ella usó tres de los BT que aún le quedaban y estos formaron una figura radialmente simétrica entonces un escudo de luz salió de estos.

Al impactar hubo una explosión que incluso movió a Houki y Rin en sus IS e incluso las que estaban en el suelo lo sintieron "CECILIA!" todas gritaron pero cuando se disipó el humo Cecilia estaba sin ningún rasguño, nadie podía creer lo que pasó, Cecilia recibo un golpe que habría dejado con daños graves a cualquier IS y ella salió de eso como si nada "modo ataque, modo defensa, prueba exitosa" susurró Cecilia "prueba?" Houki y Rin que tenían sus IS y pudieron escuchar lo que dijo se preguntaron. "iniciando prueba, modo manipulación" "que quiso decir con eso?".

Varios de los BT tomaron otra forma y bajaron casi hasta el nivel del mar donde empezaron a girar en círculos, entonces una masa de agua empezó a emerger y a pasar por el círculo que los BT estaban formando cuando fue lo bastante grande comenzó a ascender hasta estar a unos metros por encima de ella, donde se congelo frente a los ojos de todas.

De repente los BT empezaron a girar más rápido y a sonar como si estuvieran almacenando energía y luego la bola de hielo fue expulsada hacia arriba, cuando alcanzó bastante altura Cecilia materializó un rifle de francotirador casi del mismo tamaño de ella "**Blue Pierce: Starlight MK:IV**".

' MK:IV?' pensó Chifuyu y algunas de las alumnas que sabían que el rifle de Cecilia era llamado 'Starlight MK:III ' así que el nombre era algo extraño.

Entonces Cecilia apunto el arma hacia arriba e hizo un disparo que atravesó la bola de hielo y un segundo después explotó en pedazos más pequeños pero aun así eran lo bastante grandes para causar daño… los cuales iban directo hacia las chicas en el suelo. En ese momento todas las chicas con un IS personal despegaron para intentar destruir los trozos de granizo.

Fue cuando todos los BT cambiaron a modo de ataque formando un circulo detrás de Cecilia "fuego" al decir eso todos los BT dispararon misiles de energía que se dirigían hacia los IS que estaban en el aire, todas se asustaron al ver que esas líneas de luz se les acercaban pero antes de hacer contacto los disparos cambiaron de dirección y rodearon a los IS antes de seguir su camino impactando a los trozos de hielo que se desintegraron dejando solo pequeñas partículas que cayeron como nieve.

Nadie podía creer lo que acababan de ver, el despliegue de habilidad y poder de Cecilia las dejo a todas boquiabiertas el único pensamiento que paso por la mente de todas fue 'QUE HABIA EN ESE METEORO?!'.

Fin


	3. capitulo 3: el que vino del cielo

_Capítulo 3:_

Todas estaban tan estupefactas que nadie notó cuando Cecilia descendió hasta el suelo, sacándolas de su estupor y todas corrieron hacia ella "que fue lo que hiciste?!", "como lo hiciste?!", "cuando mejoraste tu IS?" esas y muchas otras eran las preguntas que las chicas le hacían y a todas ella tenía la misma respuesta.

"no lo sé"

Las voces fueron calladas por Chifuyu que se acercó a Cecilia y en un tono monótono le dijo "eso fue… interesante Cecilia, estas segura que todo eso lo hizo el trozo de meteoro?" y Cecilia respondió "parece ser, no recuerdo nada sobre una modificación o mejora antes de tocar el fragmento".

En ese momento la atención de Cecilia se volvió a otro lado captando la atención de Chifuyu "que pasa?" pregunto Chifuyu "otro objeto está cayendo" esto asusto algunas chicas pensando que otro meteoro iba a caer pero Cecilia apunto hacia arriba viendo un meteoro pero mucho más pequeño, apenas más grande que una persona.

"no parece ser un meteoro" en ese momento las llamas azules que lo cubrían se disiparon dejando ver algo que obviamente era artificial pero por la distancia las otras no podían verlo así que Cecilia hizo una imagen holográfica aumentada frente a ella del objeto para que las otras pudieran verlo.

"que es?", "parece una capsula", "habrá alguien ahí?", "será un extraterrestre?" esas fueron las preguntas que todas hacían y solo se callaron cuando vieron que de la capsula se desplegó un paracaídas indicando que era hecho por el hombre y lo que es más, había alguien adentro.

"vamos a ver" dijo Charlotte, la candidata representante de Francia y la 'heredera' de la compañía Dunois.

"no, podría ser peligroso" respondió chifuyu,"si hay alguien ahí debe estar en problemas, además él o ella debe de saber algo sobre ese meteoro".

Cuando la capsula tocó el agua empezó a hundirse ya que no estaba diseñada para acuatizar y justo cuando iban a moverse para ayudar a quien o lo que sea que había dentro un brillo azul empezó a formarse en el agua, esto confundió y asustó a algunas chicas, sobre todo cuando el resplandor empezó a moverse hacia la orilla.

Todas se pusieron tensas esperando a quien o lo que sea que fuera a salir del agua y cuando la luz llegó a la orilla empezó a disiparse hasta que del agua salió una figura, parecía un hombre, solo que este hombre llevaba lo que parecía un uniforme militar con muchos bolsillos para munición y un rifle, pero lo más llamativo de todo era su cabeza, llevaba un casco negro de forma angular que parecía la punta de una flecha (ver imagen de portada), no se sabía si este era un casco o su cabeza.

Todas estaban impresionadas al ver la figura que traía un aparato que recorría toda su espalda dividida en varios segmentos que parecían estar unidos a su espina pero esa fascinación se convirtió en preocupación y cautela al ver el rifle que portaba.

"bl… ken,…sken" la figura empezó a balbucear mientras se acercaba a las chicas a paso cansado y cojo como si hubiera salido de una batalla con el brazo extendido como intentando alcanzar algo.

"detente, no sigas" dijo chifuyu con cautela ya que iba armado. "bls…ken" dijo la figura, que parecía estar desorientada, "dije que te detuvieras!" dijo chifuyu con un tono firme que pareció no afectarlo "Blisken", esto detuvo a chifuyu ya que esa no era una palabra sino un nombre, un nombre que ella oyó hace mucho tiempo, un nombre que le trajo un recuerdo muy doloroso.

Flashback

Nos encontramos a una Chifuyu de nueve años cargando a un Ichika con unos pocos meses de edad, ella estaba frente a su casa arrullando a su pequeño hermano esperando a que se durmiera ya que casi era hora de que sus padres regresaran del trabajo.

Chifuyu no sabía en que trabajaban sus padres pero ella oyó que eran científicos, salían a trabajar por la tarde y no regresaban hasta muy tarde en la noche. Fue cuando un auto se detuvo frente a su casa, comúnmente esto alegraría a Chifuyu de no ser porque ese no era el auto de sus padres, de este salió un hombre alto con un uniforme militar su piel blanca tés robusta daban a entender que no era japonés, en su pecho había un gafete con unas letras que ella apenas pudo entender porque apenas se había aprendido el alfabeto occidental "mieser, metser…" "Mercer" respondió el hombre sonriendo por el pobre intento de la niña para pronunciar su apellido, "Blisken Mercer" termino este.

"que nombre tan raro" dijo chifuyu ya que no conocía los nombres occidentales "es que no soy de aquí" respondió Blisken, en el momento en el que él se arrodillo para estar a la altura de Chifuyu Ichika comenzó a llorar "cálmate Ichika, no llores" dijo Chifuyu arrullándolo para que dejara de llorar.

"tengo que decirte algo Chifuyu, es sobre tus padres…".

"no, eso no puede ser" dijo Chifuyu incrédula sobre lo que el hombre le acabo de decir

"ellos no harían eso… no… no ellos" dijo Chifuyu a punto de llorar.

"lo siento pero así parece" saco un papel del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo mostro a Chifuyu, "es de tus padres, dicen que no podrán cuidar más de ti y que lo sienten, también oí que esa familia los Shinono cuidaran de ti y de tu hermano… lo siento mucho" Blisken se retiró, entró en su auto y se fue dejando a una muy triste chifuyu que estaba llorando mientras que su hermano dormía.

Fin flashback

"Blisken… te MATARÉ!" dijo la figura, en ese momento Houki uso usó sus dos espadas **Amatsuki **y **Karaware** y voló hacia la figura pero antes de que sus espadas pudieran tocarlos este las atrapó.

"que…!" pregunto Houki muy confundida en ese momento el hombre torció un poco sus mano y **CLANG!**, las dos espadas se rompieron como si fueran de vidrio, nadie podía entenderlo esas espadas eran del IS más avanzado construido hasta la fecha y el las rompió como si fueran cerámica barata.

"como es que…?" pregunto Houki entonces el hombre se inclinó hacia atrás evadiendo un disparo del **Purizushi **de Laura, un cañón de riel calibre 80, en ese momento el sujeta a Houki de los brazos y la arroja hacia Laura quien iba a usar su AIC para detenerla pero en ese momento él, con una velocidad inhumana se posiciono detrás de Laura ya que el AIC solo podía detener un objeto a la vez era Houki o el sujeto que iba a atacarla, la elección era obvia.

Ella activo el campo para detener al sujeto pero justo antes de que llegara a su rango efectivo se detuvo abruptamente, Laura estaba confundida por esto hasta que se acordó de "…Houki". En ese momento Houki la impacto con la suficiente fuerza para arrojar a ambas hacia atrás donde el sujeto recibió a Laura con un puñetazo que le dolió aun con el IS lanzándolas a las dos a la dirección opuesta.

Laura se recuperó rápido y apunto su **Purizushi** solo para que él se le acercara a una distancia menor que el largo del cañón haciéndolo inútil, luego golpeo varios puntos del cañón con poca fuerza, pero los golpes eran calculados casi quirúrgicos Laura se confundió hasta que unos segundos después su **Purizushi** se desbarató en varias piezas.

"que fue lo que…" antes de que pudiese reaccionar Rin lo ataco con su **Ryuhou**, un cañón de impacto esférico flotando sobre sus hombros. Pero antes de impactar el empujo a Laura con ambas piernas sacándolos a ambos de la trayectoria del disparo.

"porque hiciste eso?, pudiste haberle dado a Laura" dijo Charlotte algo molesta, quien, en su IS **Raphael-Noir custom II **(esto se explicará más adelante) convirtió el brazo izquierdo de su IS en una especie de tentáculo que luego se convirtió en una especie de anguila de dientes afilados y materializo un **Vent, **un rifle de asalto calibre 55 en su mano derecha atacando al extraño con ambos.

El evadió casi todos los golpes antes de volver con Laura y hacer un candado en su cuello, usándola como escudo humano, en ese momento saco el rifle de asalto que traía y comenzó a dispararle a Charlotte, esta no se preocupó ya que eso no le haría daño, pero, para su sorpresa y horror cada disparo comenzó a destruir una pequeña parte de su armadura, ¿cómo podía ser?, es arma era de un calibre muy bajo para hacerle daño a su IS y aun así estaba destruyendo su armadura a pedazos.

Charlotte, viendo que ya casi se le acababa la energía, utilizo un último truco, cambio su **Vast **por un lanzagranadas y lo disparó por encima del hombro de Laura, la granada cambió de forma convirtiéndose en una especie de pulpo atacando al sujeto porque esa no era una carga explosiva, "bomba de células** SOAR**" dijo Charlotte sonriendo.

Las células **SOAR**, **S**emi**-O**rganicas** A**uto** R**eplicantes o simplemente células Ori en honor a su creador como su nombre lo indica son células artificiales de replicación cuántica que pueden adquirir diferentes configuraciones dependiendo de la necesidad del usuario, se replican por un sistema similar a la mitosis pero a un nivel cuántico, apareciendo y desarrollándose en el lugar correspondiente, de la misma manera que el sistema de almacenamiento IS.

Con esto los IS no solo obtenían una apariencia más orgánica sino que pueden alterar su estructura dándoles cualquier forma, podrían alargarse hasta tomar la forma de una serpiente y estrujar al oponente hasta que su IS se quede sin energía, eran básicamente tecnología viviente.

Una creación en verdad impresionante, incluso la misma Shinono Tabane quedo impresionada y no es secreto que intento descubrir la identidad del creador de estas, pero el (o ella) prefirió estar en el anonimato, no se sabe nada de el excepto su nombre por el cual se bautizó su creación.

Charlotte disparo la bomba **SOAR** con el propósito de que al tomar forma de pulpo pudiese pegársele y distraerlo lo suficiente para contraatacar, pero no tuvo suerte ya que este la atrapo y se la volvió a arrojar.

"que…"

antes de golpearla el la destruyo con un disparo volándola en varios pedazos, cosa que tomo desprevenida a Charlotte distrayéndola lo suficiente para correr hasta ella, quitarle los dos ametralladoras calibre 61 que acababa de materializar y enviarla lejos de una patada, cosa que dejo a su IS sin energía.

Con Charlotte fuera de combate y con dos nuevas armas empezó a abatir sin piedad a Rin, dado que su IS era de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sus **Ryuhou**, la única cosa con la que podía atacar a esa distancia fueron lo primero que el destruyo con sus recién adquiridas ametralladoras **Garm** ella solo podía ver con impotencia como su IS era despedazado.

'_no puede ser, las armas de Charlotte no son lo bastante poderosas para hacer este daño, es lo mismo que con ese rifle que traía, es como… es casi como si toda arma que tocara se hiciera más poderosa' _pensó Rin asustada ya que cuando su IS se quede sin energía no habrá que la proteja de las balas.

'_es mi fin'_ pensó Rin.

**Fin**

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo, perdón por dejarlos aquí pero es que intento que todos los capítulos tengan más o menos la misma cantidad de palabras, nos vemos e intentare actualizar cuando pueda.


	4. capitulo 4: el que vino del cielo II

_Capitulo4:_

'_es mi fin' _pensó Rin, pero justo cuando el nivel de energía de su IS llego hasta 0 los disparos se detuvieron, Rin no entendía porque el hombre no la acabo entonces su IS cayó al suelo, severamente dañado por las balas y casi irreconocible.

El sujeto se la quedo viendo hasta que empezó a correr evadiendo un **Mountain Storm**, un misil de alto poder destructivo, los misiles lo perseguían hasta que él se dio vuelta y hubo un 'clic' que salió de las ametralladoras dando a entender que cambio a modo semiautomático.

Uno a uno el derribo todos los misiles con sus ametralladoras, cosa que confundió más a Rin, el aun tenia balas y decidió no terminar con ella, eso era extraño.

"no… tu no. Las mataras" balbuceo el sujeto. "matar a quién?" se preguntó Kansashi.

En ese momento Tatenashi ataco con su **Heavy Rain**, una lanza con un cañón gatling de cuatro barriles permitiéndole cambiar de ataque a corta distancia a ataque de larga distancia apenas fallando el darle en la cabeza.

"oye, lo siento, empezamos con el pie izquierdo mi nombre es Sarashiki Tatenashi tal vez si te rindes y nos dices tu nombre podríamos hablar sobre esto" dijo Tatenashi con su siempre presente sonrisa burlona.

"Tatenashi… no… no la mataras… no mataras… a… MIS AMIGAS!" dijo sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos como si estuviera adolorido.

"um, bueno tendrá que ser por las malas, hermanita ayúdame quiero irme a dormir" "si" respondió Kansashi luego empezó a disparar misiles pero en vez de derribarlos el corrió hacia ellos.

'_quiere morir?'_ pensó Kansashi pero su confusión se volvió sorpresa cuando él puso ambos rifles en su espalda y atrapó dos de los misiles con sus manos enviándolos de vuelta haciendo explotar a varios ya que la explosión de esos misiles fue más grande de lo que debería.

'_es como si toda arma que tocara se hiciera más poderosa'_ pensó Kansashi entonces tomo uno de los misiles el cual se apagó sin detonar y se lo arrojo a Tatenashi quien la bloqueo con su escudo de agua, aprovechando que esta estaba distraída por la explosión el corrió hacia ella y la pateo en el estómago, ella se recuperó rápido y tomo la pierna de su atacante lanzándolo muy arriba en el aire.

"ahora, hermana!" entonces Kansashi le disparo una enorme cantidad de misiles sabiendo que en el aire no podía esquivarlos Tatenashi sonrió "te tengo", pero en vez de esquivarlos los golpeó y los pateo derribándolos, sorpresivamente sin detonar ninguno ya que se apagaban al ser golpeados; hubo dos misiles que casi le dieron a Tatenashi de no ser porque ella activo su escudo de agua.

Entonces, justo cuando los últimos misiles estaban llegando el saco los rifles de su espalda y los apunto hacia abajo, Tatenashi notó que él no apuntaba hacia ella entonces miro hacia el suelo y vio "los misiles"_, _Tatenashi activo su escudo en todas direcciones a máxima potencia esperando protegerse de la explosión ya que no podría escapar volando a tiempo.

**BOOM!**

La explosión levanto enormes cantidades de arena y polvo.

"HERMANA!" grito Kansashi pero cuando el polvo se acento vio con alivio que su hermana estaba bien pero ese alivio se volvió confusión al ver que su escudo se empezaba a deshacer ya que los nanobots que controlaban el agua no podían separarla de la arena esta se volvió demasiado pesada para controlar.

El escudo se derrumbó, entonces ella vio con horror que él había atrapado los dos últimos misiles aprovechando que Kansashi no podía guiarlos por estar distraída y se dirigía hacia Tatenashi que estaba indefensa; Kansashi vio en el rostro de su hermana por primera vez desde que la conoció una algo que ella nunca creyó que vería, miedo.

Ambas sabían que con el poder aumentado de ambos misiles no habría forma de que su IS soportara ese ataque, el mundo pareció avanzar en cámara lenta mientras Kansashi volaba para quitar a su hermana del camino el miedo y la adrenalina parecía hacer que su cerebro procesara más rápido mientras ella se acercaba más parecía que no fuera a lograrlo hasta que lo vio al a unos metros sobre su hermana "neee-chaaan…!".

**BOOM!**

Kansashi fue arrojada varios metros hacia atrás por la onda expansiva, cuando se detuvo ella vio que donde estaba su hermana solo quedo un pilar de humo, Kansashi cayó de rodillas, su hermana, la presidenta estudiantil fue vencida por aquel sujeto extraño, siendo Tatenashi la más fuerte de toda la escuela que posibilidad tenía ella.

Kansashi fue sacada de su estupor al ver que una figura salía del humo, "her… hermana?" pregunto Kansashi con esperanza en los ojos, la cual se desvaneció al ver que era el sujeto y no solo eso, llevaba la lanza de Tatenashi.

Mientras Kansashi temblaba de terror por la posibilidad de lo que el extraño podía hacerle un pequeño rayo de esperanza cruzo por su mente.

'_Cecilia…_' pero cuando la volteo a ver vio que ella no estaba haciendo nada, en su cara había confusión, como si intentara descifrar algo. Para Kansashi eso era como si toda esperanza se hubiera desvanecido, ella estaba tan aterrada del hombre que se le acercaba con la lanza de su hermana que ni siquiera pudo moverse o pedir ayuda.

El sujeto parecía estar a punto de atacarla pero se detuvo y bajo la lanza tal vez porque no veía a Kansashi como una amenaza, pero entonces se puso en guardia y levanto la lanza como si fuera a atacarla, Kansashi cerró los ojos esperando el golpe pero en vez de eso oyó el sonido de metal contra metal.

Kansashi abrió los ojos para ver al hombre dándole la espalda y también vio a '_Orimura-sensei_', ella estaba con un uniforme de combate y tenía una espada en la mano la cual fue bloqueada por la lanza que el sujeto tomo de su hermana.

Kansashi se puso feliz, sabía que si su hermana era la más fuerte de toda la escuela la maestra Chifuyu era la más fuerte de todo el mundo y no habría forma de que el pudiera vencerla.

"Kansashi, ve a ver cómo está tu hermana" Chifuyu dijo y Kansashi recordó que no sabía el estado de su hermana, "ya voy" respondió Kansashi.

Chifuyu parecía conservar su fría y calmada apariencia como siempre pero realmente ella estaba confundida, desconcertada y algo asustada, cuando el empezó a enfrentar a las chicas ella corrió a conseguir su equipo de batalla y al regresar unos momentos después vio a las chicas derrotadas, Chifuyu sabia por la forma del sujeto y su voz que era un hombre y para que el haya sido capaz de hacer eso en solo el tiempo que ella le tomo ir por su equipo, él debía ser un enemigo formidable, más aun para Chifuyu ya que ella no poseía un IS.

Por primera vez ella dudo en que podría vencer a este sujeto, este sujeto que derroto a todas las candidatas representantes como si fueran nada y todo sin un IS.

Bueno, casi todas '_Qué estas esperando Cecilia?' _ Pensó Chifuyu ya que con su IS mejorado ella era la única con posibilidad de vencerlo.

Pero mientras Chifuyu se encontraba luchando con ese tipo Cecilia estaba intentando comprender algo, ella quería ir a ayudar y enfrentarlo pero algo en ella le decía que no, que algo en ese hombre era familiar, entonces ella entendió que esa sensación provenía de su IS.

'_intentas decirme algo?'_ pensó Cecilia pero ella nunca espero que el IS le respondiera, pero no con palabras sino dándole una sensación o un sentimiento de que ya lo conocía, entonces Cecilia tuvo una idea, ya que el procesador del IS estaba conectado con su mente y por extensión a sus recuerdos ella podía usar los sistemas del IS para poder descubrir quién era el sujeto.

La voz del hombre estaba distorsionada por el casco pero en esa voz ella sentía algo familiar,

"buscar similitud, corre diagnostico" en un momento el IS buscó en la memoria de Cecilia y en la memoria interna de este una similitud con la voz del sujeto y cualquier persona que ella haya conocido antes o después de tener el IS.

"Blisken… TE MATARE!: **resultado positivo**" al ver el nombre del resultado su cara se llenó de incredulidad, "no puede ser…".

Mientras todo eso ocurría Chifuyu pasaba un mal rato ya que el sujeto estaba yendo cabeza a cabeza con ella en el combate y lo que es más, estaba empezando a superarla, '_quien es este tipo?'_ pensó Chifuyu.

Ella sabía que toda forma de combate poseía errores así que solo tenía que hallar una abertura en sus ataques, ella sabía que a diferencia de su espada esa lanza era grande y estorbosa así que ella tenía que usar eso en su contra.

Cuando el hombre fue a estocarla con la lanza ella se hizo a un lado y abanico su espada cortando al sujeto pero algo no estaba bien, se sentía como si intentara cortar goma densa con un cuchillo de mantequilla sin filo, '_más bien ¿que es este tipo?_'.

El siguió atacando a Chifuyu hasta que ella halló la abertura que estaba buscando ya que el tropezó con la arena durante un ataque entonces ella uso la misma fuerza de la lanza en su contra y se la quito de las manos lanzándola lejos pero ella nunca espero que de su muñeca algo largo saliera y tomara la forma de una espada similar a la de Chifuyu.

"células **SOAR**?" entonces ellos empezaron a luchar otra vez, pero este sujeto empezó a atacarla con una precisión y habilidad que rivalizaban con los de ella, una forma de combate que ella no vio desde '…Nagoromo-sensei?', entonces Chifuyu entendió que esta pelea ya no era para defender la escuela, era algo personal, ella tenía que saber quién era ese sujeto y quien le enseño ese estilo se combate.

La pelea había alcanzado su clímax ellos intercambiaban ataque tras ataque y cada uno era bloqueado por el anterior, este ya no era un combate era una carrera por ver quien hacia el primer error, ya que este sería fatal, entonces en un último ataque que fue bloqueado por Chifuyu este salto a varios metros de ella viéndola de frente, ambos en guardia en formación de kenjutsu, pero su postura era algo que Chifuyu también había visto.

Ambos estaban quietos sin decir nada viéndose el uno al otro esperando el momento para matarse entre ellos, entonces, justo cuando el reloj dio las doce ambos empezaron a correr el uno hacia el otro Chifuyu calculo que con la fuerza de esta estocada ella podría hacerle mucho daño sin importar que tan dura fuese su piel, pero Chifuyu sabía que él pensaba lo mismo así que ella solo tenía una oportunidad para asestar un golpe, tenía que hallar una abertura y aprovecharla sin importar que.

Mientras ambos corrían el uno hacia el otro se oyó una vos que decía "alto!" era Cecilia entonces el sujeto se distrajo, esa era la abertura que ella buscaba, solo que daban diez metros el uno del otro, "no ataques a Chifuyu-sensei!";siete metros, pero ella no esperaba que el hombre respondiera; "Chifuyu…", cinco metros; "no!" grito Cecilia, tres metros; "…nee", un metro…

La espada de Chifuyu se había clavado en el abdomen del hombre pero esta no lo atravesó, pero Chifuyu no podía moverse y tenía una cara de incredulidad y horror, no porque su espada no lo hubiera atravesado sino por lo que el acababa de decir.

"que…" fue todo lo que pudo decir Chifuyu, "Chifuyu… nee" fue lo último que dijo el antes de desplomarse al suelo, justo después de eso Cecilia llego con cara de horror a asistir al hombre caído mientras que Chifuyu no podía moverse.

Alrededor todas las chicas no solo las que participaron en el combate sino también las que no participaron oyeron las últimas palabras del hombre y dijeron y/o pensaron colectivamente "no puede ser".

Cecilia estaba intentando quitarle el casco hasta que un sonido se oyó indicando que el casco se soltó ya al quitarle el casco todas vieron su rostro,…ese rostro, el que siempre fue su interés romántico, el que siempre sobresalía de todos los demás de esa escuela, el rostro que no veían desde hace siete meses.

Era Ichika, nadie podía moverse todas tenían un rostro de incredulidad tan extrema que parecía que dudasen de la misma realidad, Orimura Ichika había regresado, la única que se movía era Cecilia que intentaba auxiliarlo, entonces el traje que Ichika usaba, su armadura, se des-materializo de la misma forma que un IS y solo quedo en el una simple camiseta y un pantalón, pero el aparato extraño que recorría su espina (piensen en el RIG de Dead Space, solo que mas largo, va desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja y esta dividido en varias partes dándole la apariencia de una columna vertebral artificial) aun estaba ahí, viendo esto todas se descongelaron y fueron a verlo.

Mientras todas se posicionaban alrededor de Ichika algunas con miedo, otras con confusión y otras con incredulidad en sus rostros, Cecilia tenia preocupación en su rostro ya que intentaba curar su herida pero entonces su cara se llenó de alivio y dijo.

"esta estable", después de decir esto Cecilia empezó a llorar y luego Chifuyu quien abrazo a Ichika, luego otra chica y luego otra y otra, pronto toda la escuela bajo el resplandor verde de la luna sin excepción rompió en lágrimas por el regreso del hijo prodigo.

…todos, menos cierta reportera y su camarógrafo que sin que nadie lo notara o le importara había grabado todo el evento.

"lo grabaste todo?".

**FIN**


	5. capitulo 5: la luna verde en el cielo

Capítulo 5:

Había pasado una hora desde el incidente en la playa y el regreso de Ichika, Chifuyu estaba sentada enseguida de la cama de Ichika mientras él estaba inconsciente.

Muchos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Chifuyu que, como, cuando, donde y porque; que le hicieron a Ichika, como está el relacionado con el meteoro, cuando aprendió a luchar así, donde estuvo todo este tiempo y porque?

A todas estas preguntas ella no tenía respuesta, aun. Viendo a su hermano en la cama, su única familia devuelta en sus bazos ella alzo la mirada y dejo una lágrima escapar.

"los deseos si se cumplen, eh?" dijo Chifuyu pensando en la estrella fugaz que, no solo le cumplió su deseo sino que esta personalmente bajo del cielo para hacerlo realidad… algo muy poético en realidad, entonces Chifuyu fijó su vista en la luna que aún estaba en el cielo y a su resplandor verde.

…verde.

Comúnmente el brillo antinatural de la luna sería algo de lo que te sorprenderías pero eso ya había pasado.

Hace dos días sin previo aviso el característico brillo blanco de la luna cambio súbitamente por un extraño color verde, la comunidad científica y el mundo en general se conmocionaron con este evento, pero sorpresivamente Chifuyu no lo hizo, la razón, muy simple:

Flashback

Chifuyu acababa de salir del bar local después de tratar de ahogar sus penas con licor y solo se detuvo hasta que le dijeron que se fuera a casa, Chifuyu se fue pero no sin antes llevarse consigo una botella de vodka, de todas formas nadie la detuvo porque nadie podía culparla, la única familia que le quedaba desapareció, bueno, al menos la única familia que no la quería muerta, su 'supuesta' hermana Orimura Madoka era miembro de una organización terrorista y tenía una extraña obsesión por acabar con su vida, siendo así no sería sorpresa que intentara enfrentarlo con alcohol.

Mientras Chifuyu andaba ebria por la calle noto algo extraño, ya que ella estaba pasando por una parte de la ciudad que no estaba muy bien iluminada (aunque digan que no es seguro para una mujer pasear sola por una calle poco iluminada de noche y más aun estando ebria, piénsenlo otra vez. En este mundo donde las mujeres son consideradas superiores muchos lo piensan o se abstienen de hacer cualquier forma de agresión hacia una mujer, y además estamos hablando de Chifuyu, aun con un nivel 4 de ebriedad ella es plenamente capaz de darle una golpiza a quien quiera pasarse de listo con ella, por eso ella no se preocupaba mucho) el brillo de la luna era muy prominente y era casi la única fuente de iluminación ahí, entonces ella noto que la calle empezó a verse de un color diferente, instintivamente ella miro hacia arriba y vio como la luna era envuelta desde sus bordes hacia el centro en un aura verde como si hubiera empezado en un punto en el lado oscuro y se hubiera extendido hasta cubrir toda la superficie.

Chifuyu no dijo nada, en lugar de eso miró la botella que tenía en la mano y dijo "diablos, esta cosa es fuerte" y siguió caminando.

Fin flashback

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente cuando ella se despertó con una enorme resaca que vio el incidente en las noticias y entendió que eso pasó de verdad, escucho que hicieron un análisis espectroscópico para ver qué era lo que cubría la luna y no hallaron nada, como si no fuera materia real.

Todas las naciones de la tierra se apresuraron a enviar una sonda a investigar (sobre todo U.S.A. por alguna extraña razón pusieron especial empeño en investigar lo sucedido) pero cuando las sondas se acercaban a menos de 6 mil kilómetros de la superficie lunar estas dejaban de transmitir, una sonda china que traía una cámara en la parte de atrás grabó como la sonda empezaba a deshacerse como si se evaporara antes de perder contacto por lo que asumieron que era un 'material' altamente corrosivo y también detecto enormes cantidades de radiación por lo que se llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que fue un meteorito.

También dijeron que lo que sea que cubría la luna interactuaba con el electromagnetismo y muchos se preocuparon de que el campo magnético de la tierra trajera esa cosa a la atmosfera.

Los científicos estaban emocionados por el posible descubrimiento de un nuevo 'material' que no aparece en un espectroscopio, dejando la posibilidad de que haya muchos más elementos en el universo que no se hayan visto.

El público en general estaba asustado y aliviado, se dice que por la naturaleza corrosiva y radioactiva de la sustancia de haber caído en la tierra habría sido un desastre de proporciones apocalípticas, muchos religiosos incluso dijeron que esa era una señal de dios y que fuimos salvados gracias a su misericordia.

'_un meteoro…_ _estará relacionado con Ichika?'_ pensó Chifuyu antes de volver la mirada hacia la forma inconsciente de su hermano.

Chifuyu contemplo que este Ichika era muy diferente al que tenía hace siete meses, aun durmiendo tenía una expresión más madura, y no era solo su rostro, en general se veía mucho mayor, no se podría decir quién era más viejo si ella o su hermano, pero en su rostro ella veía algo más, algo en su rostro que ella solo veía en soldados, un rostro de trauma como si él hubiera visto la muerte y la guerra de primera mano. "que fue lo que te hicieron Ichika?" susurro Chifuyu.

Entonces ella pensó en las palabras que dijo: "_Blisken…" 'en que estarán relacionados?' _luego recordó "_TE MATARE!" _Chifuyu conocía muy bien a Ichika y él no era alguien que diría eso normalmente, es más nadie diría eso normalmente, entonces era probable que el tuviera algo que ver con lo que le paso, y si era así, que tan malo fue lo que le hizo?

Además también estaba el problema de los fragmentos, lo que hizo Cecilia fue lo que los desarrolladores de IS han intentado lograr por años, su IS prácticamente es una joya tecnológica y cuando Chifuyu se enteró de que la reportera había grabado todo, desde el meteoro hasta la batalla de Ichika ella supo que las naciones iban a batallar por esos fragmentos y lo que es más intentarían llegar hasta Ichika para sacarle información sobre ellos, por eso ella intento detenerla pero ya era muy tarde, la reportera se había ido.

Chifuyu sabía que a partir de mañana sus vidas ya no iban a ser las mismas, a partir de mañana, por eso allí estaba ella, disfrutando de este tiempo con su hermano aunque estuviera inconsciente, los últimos momentos en los que sentiría que su vida volvió otra vez a la normalidad, normalmente esto impulsaría a Chifuyu a intentar proteger a Ichika, pero después de aquella batalla ella sabía que el ya no necesitaba protección, eso la molesto un poco porque eso significaba que había perdido a su pequeño hermano.

Chifuyu se inclinó hacia adelante y beso la frente de Ichika "te extrañe Ichika, que bueno que hayas vuelto".

En ese momento ella oyó un suspiro detrás de la puerta, un suspiro demasiado silencioso para ser oído por cualquiera, pero Chifuyu no era cualquiera.

"saben, es de mala educación espiar", en ese momento la puerta se abrió para revelar, sorpresa Houki, Rin, Charllote, Laura y Cecilia.

"lo sentimos es que…""no deberían estar ayudando a reparar sus IS, de todos modos Ichika los volvió chatarra a todos" respondió Chifuyu con una sonrisa.

"bueno casi todos, que estabas haciendo flotando ahí como una tonta, tú y tu IS pudieron haber ayudado" pregunto Rin con un tono algo molesto.

"oye fue gracias a mí que Ichika no termino herido" respondió Cecilia

"je, no es de el de quien debiste preocuparte, ahora que lo pienso como supiste que era Ichika?"

"bueno, mi IS me lo dijo…" "tu IS también habla!, tengo que conseguir un fragmento de esos" interrumpió Rin.

"NO!, bueno, sí pero no en palabras, al principio quería enfrentarlo pero no podía, algo en mi IS me dijo que no debía lastimarlo, entonces use un programa para hallar la similitud de su voz con cualquiera que haya conocido antes o después de tener el IS"

"a que te refieres con 'antes o después de tener el IS'?"

"recuerdan cuando les dije que mi IS se sentía como parte de mí?, eso no era solo en cuerpo sino también en mente, la única razón por la que pude controlar todos esos BT a la vez sin sufrir daño cerebral fue porque cada uno se sentía como si tuviera una parte de mi mente, como si fueran un miembro más de mi cuerpo y como si los hubiese tenido desde el nacimiento, entonces pensé que si mi IS estaba conectado con mi mente también podría estar conectado a mis recuerdos"

"entonces el IS miro en tus recuerdos e identifico la voz de Ichika?" pregunto Houki, "si"

"wow, necesito conseguir uno de esos fragmentos" dijo Rin a lo que todas solo asintieron y luego se rieron, una risa que se había perdido hace tiempo junto con Ichika, después hubo un silencio hasta que Chifuyu dijo "extrañe eso" entonces todas sonrieron "saben, a partir de mañana nuestras vidas nunca volverán a ser las mismas así que es mejor disfrutar de estos momentos mientras nuestra vida aun es 'normal'".

Entonces Kansashi apareció en la puerta y dijo "chicas, descubrí algo sobre Ichika será mejor que vengan a verlo… no lo podrán creer"

"o tal vez no" dijo Chifuyu.

**FIN DE LA SAGA 'DEL CIELO'**

Aquí va otro capítulo, no se preocupen, no es el fin de la historia, solo de esta saga, la siguiente se llamara 'en un recuerdo'.


	6. capitulo 6: la que ve en un recuerdo

Capítulo 6: inicio de la saga 'en un recuerdo'

Ya era de mañana en la academia IS y las chicas se encontraban con Kansashi que parecía que no hubiera dormido mucho, las demás pensaron que era mejor descansar después de todo lo ocurrido y vieron sus IS totalmente reparados, como si el incidente con Ichika no hubiera sucedido.

"¡wow, los reparaste todos, Kansashi eres genial!" grito Rin, "de hecho, no fui yo" respondió Kansashi a lo que todas la vieron con confusión y luego vieron que ella miraba a una esquina del cuarto y todas voltearon para ver un enorme contenedor lleno de "…los fragmentos" todas dijeron al unísono.

"pase toda la noche recolectándolos, sabía que era muy peligroso dejarlos por ahí, el video sobre estas cosas no iba a salir hasta hoy así que nadie sabía lo que eran, entonces les dije que eran radioactivos y que debían entregarlos" dijo Kansashi mientras bostezaba.

"no dormiste en toda la noche?" preguntó Chifuyu.

"no, además creí que en el sitio de impacto iban a haber más pero había muy pocos y lo que es más increíble no había ningún daño en el bosque, solo un área de unos cien metros quedo afectada y eso que los arboles seguían en pie pero lo más raro es que no oí ningún sonido como si todos los animales se hubieran callado" Chifuyu se puso a pensar, sabía que tener esos fragmentos representaba un gran riesgo, pero iba a ser un riesgo aún más grande si los dejaba afuera para que cualquiera les pudiera poner las manos encima.

"oye, entonces usaste los fragmentos para reparar nuestros IS?" pregunto Houki "si, pero no tuve que hacer nada, solo los puse en contacto con sus IS y estos se repararon solos, es increíble"

"entonces porque no están mejorados como los de Cecilia?" pregunto Rin.

"porque sus IS estaban muy dañados, casi irreconocibles, el fragmento apenas sirvió para repararlos, creo que para mejorarlos necesitaría otro".

"es bueno saber eso, pero todas sabemos que eso no es para lo que nos llamaste" dijo Chifuyu.

"a, si" respondió Kansashi, en ese momento ella toco unas cuantas teclas y en su pantalla apareció una radiografía de un cuerpo 'aparentemente' humano, por su experiencia Chifuyu sabia como era una radiografía humana normal y esta no era normal, "de donde sacaste esta…" entonces la respuesta le cayó a Chifuyu como un montón de ladrillos "no… no me digas que es de…", "para ponerlo simple… Ichika es un. Cabeza hueca" dijo Kansashi.

Hubo silencio "creí que dijiste que descubriste algo **nuevo** sobre Ichika" dijo Rin poniendo énfasis en 'nuevo', "lo digo literalmente, busque en su cabeza algún rastro de trauma o contusión, pero no encontré nada, ni derrames, ni traumas… ni neuronas, Ichika ya no tiene cerebro, al menos no en su cabeza" dijo Kansashi apuntando hacia la radiografía "no me digas que es esa… cosa en su pecho" respondió Houki mirando una masa extraña que aparecía.

"si, su cerebro esta abovedado en su caja torácica junto arriba del corazón y está pegado directamente a su 'espina'" dijo Kansashi haciendo la seña de comillas todas la miraron en confusión hasta que ella siguió hablando "el dispositivo que está pegado a su espina, en realidad no está pegado, en realidad esa cosa es su espina, de alguna forma ese aparato fue cambiado por su columna vertebral", "quien le hizo eso?" pregunto Laura mientras pensaba en las cosas que le iba a hacer al responsable y créanme, no son cosas bonitas.

"nadie" esa simple respuesta trajo una cara de desconcierto a todas las presentes "busque indicios de intervención quirúrgica en su cuerpo y no halle nada, no habían cicatrices, ni suturas pero si halle cicatrices de bala" cuando Kansashi dijo esto último todas se pusieron tensas.

"el hecho de que no hayan alterado su cuerpo artificialmente y que la forma de su cerebro es diferente solo da a entender que su cerebro 'emigro' hacia su posición actual, y creo que ese dispositivo tiene algo que ver" Kansashi se detuvo para que ellas pudieran asimilar lo que acabaron de escuchar.

"en el lugar donde debería estar su cerebro hay un órgano que no puedo identificar, parece un órgano sensorial por lo que puedo asumir que el posee un sexto o hasta un séptimo sentido; sus fibras musculares están tejidas de una manera similar al kevlar pero más comprimidas además sus huesos poseen una aleación de carbono y calcio por lo que son más fuertes que el acero", "por eso no pude cortarlo" dijo Chifuyu.

"si, intente ponerle una intravenosa pero no encontré ninguna vena, descubrí que todas sus arterias y venas principales están pegadas a la columna vertebral y luego pasan por los huesos en el centro de sus miembros y de ahí salen pequeños vasos y capilares que irrigan los órganos y músculos, por ejemplo su yugular ya no pasa por debajo de la piel sino que sube por su espina lo que significa que para cortarlo se necesitaría cortar toda su cabeza y sus órganos vitales el cerebro y el corazón están protegidos por una capa densa de musculo y hueso, para matarlo se necesitaría una batería anti tanque muy potente en un punto preciso, y no hay artillería tan precisa"

Todas las chicas estaban sin palabras Ichika, el chico que todas amaban había sido convertido en…

"estas diciendo que el ya no es humano" pregunto Chifuyu con tristeza "no, él es un humano pero no como ustedes o como yo, él fue alterado genéticamente y su cuerpo fue alterado por eso, él es un humano que 'evoluciono' específicamente para la guerra, un súper soldado".

Al oír esto Laura se sintió… feliz?, ella debería estar triste y estaba consciente de ello pero cuando Kansashi dijo esas palabras 'súper soldado' ella no pudo evitar verse identificada con Ichika, ella fue creada genéticamente para ser un arma viviente y eso siempre la hizo sentir sola aun teniendo a sus amigas y ahora Ichika era también eso, tal vez un poco mejor que ella pero al saber eso ella sintió como que tuviera alguien que la comprendiera y ese sentimiento de soledad desapareció, Laura pensaba en todas las cosas que como armas vivientes podrían hacer y pronto dio rienda suelta a su imaginación.

Fantasía de Laura

No encontramos en un campo de batalla con rastros de explosiones y de armamento de alto poder, entonces un grupo de IS no identificados aparecen y la que parece ser el líder extiende un mapa holográfico mostrando la posición actual del pelotón, entonces se ve que se dirigen hacia una base enemiga pero cuando están a punto de avanzar aparece Laura con su IS **Schwarze Regen **y su **Purizushi** aun humeando entonces la líder se voltea y ve a los soldados de tierra todos muertos.

"maldita!, formación de ataque" entonces todos lo IS se replegaron y empezaron a atacar a Laura que respondió a todos los ataques con dos rifles de asalto que tenía en las manos mientras esquivaba los ataques enemigos, entonces uso sus seis arpones con cables para sujetar una roca y arrojársela a sus atacantes, cuando estos se distrajeron ella se posiciono detrás de uno de los IS enemigos y disparo su **Purizushi** a máximo poder destruyendo el IS y matando al piloto que cayó al suelo ya sin vida, entonces ella uso su **pack de alta maniobrabilidad **para moverse entre los IS mientras los atacaba, para cuando ella dejo de moverse los IS enemigos empezaron a romperse manifestando señales de daños pero aún seguían operando.

"pagaras por eso!" entonces cada una de ellas empezaron a disparar misiles los cuales Laura Derribo fácilmente con sus ametralladoras, entonces Laura materializo Otro **Purizushi** y disparo ambos hacia los enemigos destruyendo a varios, pero estas no iban a morir sin antes llevársela con ella, tres de los IS fueron hacia Laura ignorando sus disparos y cuando estaban o bastante cerca se auto-destruyeron dejando el IS de Laura muy dañado.

Entonces la líder llego por detrás de Laura esperando darle el golpe final ella cerro los ojos y espero el fin pero antes de hacer contacto Laura oyó un disparo, cosa que le pareció raro porque la líder poseía una espada entonces ella abrió los ojos para ver que el brazo de la líder fue cercenado de su cuerpo por…

"waifu (esposa)" ella volteo a ver a lo lejos a Ichika a unos ochocientos metros en el traje que tenía cuando ella lo enfrentó (ver imagen de portada) con un rifle de francotirador aun humeando rodeado de soldados muertos.

El rostro de Laura se llenó de alivio ignorando los gritos de dolor de la piloto cuyo brazo fue separado de su cuerpo por la increíble precisión de su 'waifu', entonces Ichika se levantó, saco un rifle de asalto y empezó a correr Hacia lo IS que aún quedaban los cuales empezaron a disparar contra el pero este ni se inmutaba porque las balas rebotaban contra su piel o simplemente no penetraban entonces el salto apoyado por unos cohetes montados en sus caderas y abrió fuego contra los IS destruyendo el blindaje de uno el cual empezó caer pero Ichika la atrapo y en un movimiento fluido torció su cuello y se oyó un 'crack' acabando con la vida de la piloto sin dolor '_es tan piadoso'_ pensó Laura con admiración.

Ichika uso el cuerpo de la piloto como escudo y rompió la parte de atrás de su IS de un golpe disparando unos misiles que aún le quedaban, los enemigos no se esperaban eso y no pudieron esquivarlos.

**BOOM!**

Cuando el humo se disipo solo quedo un IS y esta fue hacia Laura e hizo un candado en su cuello usándola como rehén.

"baja el arma o ella se muere" le dijo a Ichika que traía una pistola de mano calibre 45 este levanto las manos en señal de rendición y Laura se sintió traicionada entonces el bajo el rifle de asalto que traía al piso y luego extendió su mano que tenía la pistola apuntándole a ambas y la dejo caer, pero desde su ángulo no pudieron ver que el martillo del arma estaba hacia atrás y al golpear el piso el arma se activó disparando una bala que le dio a la piloto en el hombro, esta soltó a Laura e involuntariamente disparo su ametralladora que dejo al IS de Laura sin energía, entonces Ichika levanto su rifle con el pie y vacío el cartucho en la piloto acabando con su vida.

Ichika corrió a través del campo de batalla y se deslizo por el piso atrapando a Laura cuyo IS se quedó sin energía (todo eso paso en el tiempo que le tomo caer a Laura) ella abrió los ojos para ver a los de su salvador que se había quitado el casco, su waifu y ella sabía que a su lado no habría batalla que no pudiera ganar.

entonces Ichika acerco su cara a la de ella y la beso apasionadamente, pronto ambos se estaban revolcando en el piso rodeados de los cuerpos de sus enemigos mientras que el llevaba su mano más abajo y con la otra empezaba a desvestirla, todo con los gritos de agonía como música de fondo.

Antes de que empezaran un acto más indecente escucho una voz que la llamaba.

Fin de la fantasía de Laura

Laura fue sacada de su fantasía por la voz de Chifuyu y al darse cuenta de lo que se estaba imaginando no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate.

"s- si instructora"

PUM!

"ya te dije que no me llames instructora, te iba a decir que escucharas esto es importante, continua Kansashi" dijo Chifuyu mientras golpeaba a Laura en la cabeza con un libro.

"si, cuando Ichika perdió la conciencia vimos que su armadura se desmaterializo como un IS, verdad? Al comienzo creí que eso era por el **Biakushiki** ya que sorpresivamente aun lo tenía en su brazo" dijo Kansashi mostrando el brazalete que era el IS de Ichika en modo de espera.

"pero no encontré ninguna especificación para esa armadura en el sistema y entonces descubrí que era su ropa, está hecha de una nano fibra que simula a un IS en modo de espera, he intentado desplegar el IS pero no lo he podido lograr tiene una encriptación avanzada y tuve que usar un programa avanzado y creo que está a punto de acabar" dijo Kansashi mostrando una ventana con un montón de líneas de código y cuando se detuvieron apareció una simple línea que decía

[Sobre escritura del código fuente completada]

[Reconstitución del proceso de activación completada 100%]

[Desincriptacion general 100%]

[Todos los parámetros en orden]

[**Error _sys: rundiag% detecto un anomalía]**

**[Buscando solución al problema…]**

**Espere…**

**[Anomalía no solucionada. Diagnóstico: problema esta encriptado en las especificaciones físicas del IS]**

**¿Desea continuar?**

**Y/N.**

Al leer eso todas se pusieron tensas, sabían que una anomalía en las especificaciones físicas podía afectarlas a ellas si no se trataba con cuidado, Kansashi hizo un diagnostico más a fondo y descubrió que no era nada que afectara la integridad del IS, al saber esto Kansashi se alivió un poco pero aun así estaba algo tensa así que toco un botón.

[Iniciando proceso espere…]

[Archivos controladores física-virtual desbloqueados…]

**[Iniciando Biakushiki Setsura]**

En ese momento el brazalete empezó a brillar desmedidamente, todas las presentes temían quedarse ciegas o peor pero luego el brillo paro y vieron…

Ellas esperaban ver el IS blanco de Ichika pero en vez de eso vieron un montón de esferas azules flotando en el aire como si estuvieran hechas de líquido y tenían varias líneas brillantes que parecían líneas de circuitos, pero lo más impresionante era el núcleo estaba flotando en el aire y tenía un brillo azul, ningún IS ni siquiera los que alcanzaron second shift poseían ese brillo, entonces todas las esferas liquidas flotaron hacia el núcleo y se hicieron una gran masa azul brillante que empezó a tomar una forma humanoide hasta que empezó a parecer una figura femenina, una niña no mayor que Houki o las chicas pero su piel era azul brillante (piensen en Cortana de Halo solo que con la apariencia de una niña de unos trece años).

Todas se quedaron boquiabiertas con esto, entonces la 'piel' de la 'chica' cambio de color y textura tomando la apariencia de piel normal.

Nadie podía entender como el IS de Ichika pudo tomar la apariencia de una niña, entonces abrió los ojos.

"papa" dijo la chica pero cuando vio a las presentes empezó a ponerse tensa.

"papa, papa donde esta papa" pregunto la chica que parecía que se estuviera desesperando.

"cálmate, solo ven con nosotros y dinos…", "papa… te siento, ya voy por ti" entonces la niña se levantó y empezó a correr a una velocidad anormal para una niña de su tamaño, a las chicas les costó seguirla ya que no podían activar sus IS. La chica estaba corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela a muy alta velocidad y estaba desnuda cosa que sería mal interpretado por cualquiera que viera pero por suerte no había nadie en los pasillos.

Todas siguieron a la niña hasta que ella llego a la puerta de la enfermería y sorpresivamente la derribo de una patada, todas se sorprendieron no solo por el hecho de que una niña pudiera derribar una puerta solida sino por lo que implicaba el lugar al que se dirigía.

"no me digas que…" todas dijeron y/o pensaron colectivamente.

La chica corrió por la enfermería hasta que llego a la única cama ocupada y se aferró a la persona en ella como si fuese su línea de vida "papa!".

Todas se detuvieron a ver lo que acabo de pasar y la única que rompió el silencio sorpresivamente fue Chifuyu.

"pero qué diablos!".

**FIN**

Aquí va otro capitulo, este me salio mas largo que los otros, creo que tuve mucha inspiracion bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo.


	7. capitulo 7: el motivo en un recuerdo

Capítulo 7:

"Pero qué diablos!" fue lo único que podía decir Chifuyu.

"este es oficialmente el día más extraño de mi vida" dijo Houki.

"papa, lo hicimos, logramos escapar del hombre malo"

"hombre malo?" se preguntaron todas, entonces fue Charlotte quien se acercó a la niña y con una voz dulce y amable le dijo "está bien, tu padre eta a salvo, pero no puedes estar todo el tiempo así, necesitas ropa".

La 'niña' miro su cuerpo y dijo "no lo había notado, supongo que no la necesitaba cuando papa estaba embarazado".

"e- e- em- embarazado?!" preguntaron todas con una mezcla de confusión, horror e incredulidad.

"si, de mí, cuando papa me llevaba en su brazo, aun no había nacido pero era muy divertido cuando me balanceaba al caminar".

Las que no entendían a qué se refería seguían con la misma expresión, pero las que si entendieron mostraron una cara de alivio entre ellas Charlotte.

"eso es porque él no estaba embarazado, estabas en modo de espera" le respondió Charlotte, "modo de espera?", "si es cuando… em, bueno, es como cuando estas… y um, como se lo explico?" titubeo Kansashi.

"es como estar en un cuarto pequeño donde solo tu cabes" respondió Charlotte por ella, "como lo sabes?", "bueno, yo…" "eres mama?" interrumpió la niña lo cual hizo que Charlotte se pusiera roja como un tomate.

"um, bueno yo…", "CLARO QUE NO!" respondieron todas excepto Chifuyu algo ruborizadas.

Chifuyu se cansó de esta charla sin sentido y dijo "porque no vamos a buscarte algo de ropa, él no se ira a ningún lado", la niña miró a Ichika con algo de duda y dijo

"no lo sé; y si el hombre malo vuelve?, y si el súper núcleo no fue destruido y crea un nuevo ejército?, y si ese baka pervertido de Yokumo intenta corromperlo mientras duerme?, y si los americanos vienen por el?, y si cae una bomba de T3?".

"wow, wow, wow, que?" dijo Chifuyu incapaz de comprender que balbuceaba la 'chica'.

"no entiendo a qué te refieres tú, em…" "creo que mi nombre es Setsura" respondió la 'niña' intuyendo a que se refería.

"bien, em, Setsura, vallamos por algo de ropa, te garantizo que nada malo le pasara".

Media hora después a Setsura le consiguieron un uniforme de la academia.

"bien Setsura, empecemos por lo primero, ¿Qué sabes tú sobre el meteoro?".

"que meteoro?" preguntó Setsura.

"el meteoro que cayo anoche, el que brillaba de color azul" le dijo Chifuyu quien empezaba a perder la paciencia.

"ah, te refieres al transbordador?".

"transbordador?" preguntó Chifuyu.

"si, papa intento salvarlo y que no cayera porque el hombre malo nos atacó".

"hombre malo?" preguntó Chifuyu confundida.

"pero creo que fue todo el **orgón** que cargaba lo que le dio el color azul".

"orgón?" volvió a preguntar Chifuyu mas confundida.

"el hombre malo no ataco con cañones de **T3**"

"T3?" volvió a preguntar Chifuyu aún más confundida.

"pero papa es muy fuerte, sobrevivió gracias al **Arma Forte"**

"arma… que?" dijo finalmente Chifuyu quien perdió totalmente el hilo de lo que decía ella.

"veo que no me entiende, es comprensible ustedes no estuvieron ahí, pero creo que papa me dijo que descargo sus recuerdos para que ustedes lo vieran".

'_descargar?'_ todas se preguntaron.

"traigan a papa, les mostrare".

Unos minutos de pues todas e Ichika estaban en el lugar donde descubrieron por primera vez a Setsura.

"bien Setsura, muéstranos" dijo Chifuyu, Setsura estaba a punto de empezar cuando una advertencia apareció en la computadora de Kansashi.

"oh no" Kansashi se posó frente a la computadora y empezó a teclear y se notaba algo nerviosa cuando se detuvo y tenía un rostro que decía que no podían ser buenas noticias "que paso?", "esto es malo, hubo un ingreso no autorizado en el sistema, por razones de seguridad se guarda siempre una grabación de lo que ocurre en esta habitación, el intruso se llevó las grabaciones de seguridad mientras no estábamos".

"dónde están?" Kansashi toco unas teclas y apareció en una pantalla muy grande una imagen de una mujer, pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo es que era la mujer de las noticias, enseguida más ventanas de noticieros internacionales se abrieron y todas mostraban la misma imagen.

"_ayer a las 19 horas un suceso inexplicable sucedió, un meteoro de origen desconocido con un misterioso brillo azul impacto al norte de la ciudad donde se halla la academia IS, pero no termina ahí, el meteoro no fue detectado sino hasta que ingreso a la atmosfera y lo que es más extraño es lo dejo el impacto, no hubo daños mayores más allá de unos vidrios rotos, solo un área de cien metros de la zona cero de impacto se vio dañada por el meteoro, pero definitivamente lo más impactante son estas imágenes que una reportera obtuvo de la misma academia IS"_

En ese momento corrieron las imágenes de como salieron del bunker, cuando Cecilia encontró el fragmento y la demostración de su IS mejorado, pero lo que más impacto a la audiencia fue como ver a aquel sujeto misterioso destruyo a cinco IS personalizados a mano limpia con una habilidad sobre humana y como pudo ir cabeza a cabeza con la gran Chifuyu solo para ser derrotado por una pequeña distracción y posteriormente ser revelada su identidad como Ichika.

"_La que acaban de ver fue a la candidata representante de Gran Bretaña Cecilia Alcott y los increíbles efectos del meteoro y el sujeto del final fue Orimura Ichika, el único hombre capaz de manejar un IS desaparecido hace aproximadamente siete meses, algunos dicen que ese fue un nuevo IS experimental, pero un video enviado desde la misma academia por un anónimo dice lo contrario"._

Entonces corrió el video de toda la conversación de Kansashi con las chicas, desde como los fragmentos hicieron que sus IS se repararan solos (cosa que preocupo a Chifuyu porque todos sabrían que ellas estaban en posesión de los fragmentos), hasta la explicación de en lo que se convirtió Ichika, Chifuyu se preocupó por que vieran a Setsura pero el video acabo justo cuando Kansashi dijo las palabras 'súper soldado'.

"_se está investigando la veracidad del video, el ejército y todas las agencias gubernamentales demandan que Orimura Ichika y los 'fragmentos' como son llamados sean entregados inmediatamente y el gobierno de Inglaterra exige a la candidata representante que regrese inmediatamente…"_ entonces Chifuyu apago la pantalla con un control cosa que sorprendió a todas '_¿hay un control?' pero fueron sacadas de sus estupor por Chifuyu._

"ahora no quiero pensar en eso, solo quiero saber porque, pero antes vámonos a un lugar donde no nos graben", unos minutos después estaban en un cuarto diferente.

"Setsura, solo muéstranos lo que nos ibas a mostrar".

"está bien" respondió Setsura con una sonrisa, en ese momento ella lo volteo boca abajo y toco la espalda de Ichika más o menos donde estaría ahora su cerebro y cerró los ojos concentrándose, luego las Chicas se asustaron al ver que del aparato en la espalda de Ichika más o menos al final empezó a salir una especie de cable que terminaba en una terminal con una entrada extraña y parecía "… una cola?" todas preguntaron anonadadas.

"no tontitas se llama **conductor orgánico de libre acceso".**

"ósea una C.O.L.A.?" pregunto Chifuyu con cara de 'es enserio?'.

"jeje, exacto" dijo Setsura con una sonrisa que le recordó a Chifuyu a cierta chica conejo.

La 'c.o.l.a.' de Ichika se conectó o más bien se clavó a un lado de la computadora de Kansashi "oye, ten cuidado!" dijo Kansashi pero se calló al ver que la computadora la reconocía como si fuera un USB.

[c.o.l.a. conectada].

Al leer esto a todas les salió un a gota de sudor estilo anime, Kansashi simplemente entro al enlace y vio un único archivo y era un video que duraba mucho "ábrelo" le dijo Setsura y Kansashi lo hizo.

En el video

Vemos a Ichika saliendo de la oficina de Chifuyu quien mira su reloj que al ser digital también tenía la función de dar la fecha y todas se sorprendieron al ver que eso fue más o menos dos meses antes de desaparecer, mientras Ichika caminaba por los pasillos oyó un sonido que parecía "llanto?", Ichika se detuvo a escuchar mejor y vio que el sonido provenía de cuarto de Charlotte el abro un poco la puerta y la vio llorando sobre la fotografía de una mujer.

"snif- mama, te extraño -sniff- creí que si hacia lo que mi papa me dacia podría vivir mejor –sniff- pero cuando salga de aquí iré a la cárcel y a él no le importara".

Al oír eso Ichika recordó que a ella la enviaron para robar datos de su **Biakushiki** pero decidió no hacerlo y él le dijo que mientras estuviera aquí en la academia ella no estaba afiliada a ninguna corporación o gobierno a menos que lo quisiera así, pero el olvido que cuando Charlotte saliera del tercer año tendría que volver a Francia donde seria juzgada y encarcelada.

"Charlotte no se merece eso ella es la chica más dulce que conozco…"

En la vida real

Charlotte no pudo evitar ponerse roja no solo porque Ichika la grabo mientras lloraba sino por lo que él dijo y las demás la miraron algunas con envidia y otras con algo de lastima.

En el video

"…tengo que hacer algo para ayudarla pero no puedo dar los datos de mi IS solo así" en ese momento una chispa se encendió dentro de Ichika, no lo pudo explicar pero aun así no le presto mucha atención, entonces volteo y fue hacia la biblioteca "si no puedo darles los datos de mi IS tendré que hacer mis propios datos, necesitare estudiar mucho y prepararme, no será fácil pero nada en la vida lo es".

Montaje: inserte cualquier música motivacional que quiera

Vemos a Ichika sentado frente a una computadora rodeado de libros y con un lápiz en la boca escribiendo.

Cambio de escena; Ichika hace pruebas en un **Uchigane, **un IS de práctica mientras teclea y ve como la armadura del IS se mueve como el la programo.

Cambio de escena; vemos a Ichika con un libro enorme que dice 'parámetros y cálculos avanzados para IS', Ichika traga del nerviosismo y al abrirlo dice "ey, esto no es tan difícil de entender", pasan varias horas antes de cerrar el libro "fue más fácil de lo que creí".

Cambio de escena; vemos a Ichika tecleando en una computadora holográfica con el modelo de un IS.

Cambio de escena; vemos a Ichika tomando café mientras come bolas de arroz.

Cambio de escena; vemos a Ichika en su computadora rodeado de libros pero estos estaban apilados al otro lado del escritorio dando a entender que los leyó todos.

Cambio de escena; vemos a Ichika escribiendo en dos terminales diferentes al mismo tiempo y toma una taza de café mientras que sigue tecleando con la otra mano.

Cambio de escena; vemos a Ichika tecleando en una computadora holográfica que está conectada a un aparato extraño que parecía hecho de materiales reciclados y en la pantalla decía 'probador de enlaces cuánticos' entonces Ichika se detuvo y vio la pantalla como si hubiera descubierto algo extraño, entonces el tecleo en su computadora varias líneas de código al final apareció una línea que decía

[Iniciar producción?]

Y/N

Ichika le dio si y luego libero su IS, pero entonces se bajó de este y abrió el compartimiento del núcleo y lo saco y paso a dirigirse con él a la máquina que había terminado lo que sea que el la programo para que hiciera, abrió la tapa y de ella saco…

En la vida real

"… un núcleo IS?!" Todas se quedaron sin aliento al ver que Ichika (por error) se convirtió en la segunda persona que sabía cómo hacer núcleos IS.

En el video

Ichika comparo ambos núcleos, el de su IS y el que el fabrico y al ver que eran idénticos puso cara de 'wow'.

Cambio de escena; vemos a Ichika con la misma máquina que estaba produciendo algo que no era un núcleo entonces se detuvo y en la pantalla aparecieron unos diagramas avanzados que ninguna de las chicas pudo entender pero parecía una cadena de ADN, "bueno, si esto no ayuda a Charlotte no sé qué lo ara".

Fin del montaje

Ichika está frente a la computadora en un cuarto oscuro "computadora, contacta al presidente de la corporación Dunois".

En ese momento se abrió una ventana que mostraba estática y apareció un hombre de edad mediana con traje de negocios en una oficina.

"que, quien eres tu niño y como entraste a esta frecuencia?. Ah, pero si es Orimura Ichika el chico que pilotea IS".

"ahorrémonos las formalidades Dunois vengo a hablar de negocios". Dijo Ichika con un tono un poco menos que amable.

"y que podría tener un chico que pudiera serme útil?, si no te moleste hijo soy un hombre muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para…".

"sabes bien que tengo algo que quieres pero no es de eso de lo que vengo a hablar, es sobre su 'hija', sé que usted la manipulo para robar los datos de mi IS"

"y, intentas chantajearme?, mis abogados me liberaran de toda culpa y tú que harás?".

"tal vez no soy yo quien juzgue eso, tengo también en la línea no solo al desarrollador científico en jefe de la compañía sino también al ministro de defensa" Dunois se puso algo tenso al oír eso, entonces se abrió otras dos ventanas y en ellas aparecieron un científico y un hombre en uniforme militar y tenía muchas condecoraciones.

"quien eres tu niño y como entraste en esta línea?" Preguntaron el científico y el ministro.

"tengo algo que les pueda interesar caballeros, algo que les servirá para desarrollar el IS en serie de tercera generación que ustedes quieren"

"qué?, no hay forma de que un niño como tu…"

"cállate Dunois, continua chico" Dunois fue callado por el ministro de defensa.

Entonces Ichika les envió el diagrama básico de su nuevo invento a los tres hombres y solo dos de ellos ya que el ministro no sabía lo que estaba viendo abrieron los ojos con incredulidad y asombro.

"pero… esto… esto no puede ser" dijo el científico.

"que estamos viendo aquí Dunois?" preguntó el ministro con algo de curiosidad por su reacción.

"esto es algo nunca antes visto, ni siquiera el IS de cuarta generación de Shinono tiene esto, esto revolucionara todo el mundo de los IS" respondió el científico.

"agradézcanselo a Dunois aquí, el manipulo a su hija para que robara los datos de mi IS y al negarse fue destinada a ser juzgada y condenada como traidora al salir de la academia, sabía que para salvarla tenía que ayudarlos a crear un IS de tercera generación pero como no podía entregarles los datos de mi IS tuve que crear mis propios datos" al oír esto el ministro miro a Dunois con una mirada que decía 'me encargare de ti más tarde'.

"pero… pero eso no puede ser, eso significaría que eres tan inteligente como Tabane o… tal vez más" al oír esto a los demás se les abrieron los ojos incluso a Ichika ya que no esperaba eso _'más inteligente que tabane' _pensó Ichika_._

"bueno caballeros, entiendan que no puedo simplemente regalarles este invento revolucionario".

"entiendo, que es lo que quieres?" preguntó el ministro.

"obviamente quiero el perdón de los 'crímenes' de Charlotte Dunois, una indemnización de 200 millones de euros, un 20% de las acciones de la compañía Dunois y equipo avanzado con el que pueda trabajar" todos se quedaron callados algunos con cara de estarlo considerando y otros con cara de nerviosismo, Dunois sabía que con un 20% de sus acciones el sería un accionista mayoritario.

"y que dices Dunois, aceptas o vas a arriesgarte a perder tu licencia de produccion" Dunois se quedó callado con una cara de nerviosismo antes de exhalar en derrota.

"muy bien, como vas a llamar a este invento?"

"um, no lo había pensado, supongo que su nombre técnico sería algo así como células **Semi-Organicas Auto Replicantes **así que podríamos llamarlas células **SOAR**"

En la vida real

Todas estaban boquiabiertas por lo que acabaron de ver, Ichika por si solo podría ser más inteligente que la misma Shinono Tabane y ninguna lo había notado, tal vez era porque solo lo miraban por el lado romántico pero si notaron que antes de desaparecer el empezó a ir más a la biblioteca y a los laboratorios incluso hubo una notable mejoría en sus notas.

Charlotte estaba llorando de felicidad por lo que Ichika hizo por ella, pero mientras todas tenían asombro en sus caras Chifuyu solo tenía horror esto por una conversación que tuvo con Tabane.

Flashback

Dos meses después de que desapareciera Ichika a Charlotte le había llegado su nuevo IS el **Raphael- Noir Custom II **hecho casi en su totalidad por células **SOAR**, las chicas en ese entonces aún no habían superado la desaparición de Ichika así que en lo que parece ser un milagro Tabane se ofreció para optimizar sus IS para animarlas pero quienes conocían a Tabane sabían que ella nunca seria amable con cualquiera que no fuese Chifuyu, Ichika o Houki sobre todo porque eso paso justo el día en que llego en nuevo IS de Charlotte y que ella insistió en revisar el de ella primero.

"sabes es muy amable de tu parte que hayas decidido revisar los IS de todas" dijo Chifuyu.

"si" respondió Tabane

"debe ser muy duro para ellas"

"Mm hm"

"y Houki dice que te odia y no te quiere volver a ver"

"qué bueno" Chifuyu vio a Tabane con una mezcla de irritación y preocupación.

Universalmente para cualquiera que conociera bien a Tabane habían tres señales que indicaban que ella no tramaba nada bueno, ella era capaz de hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo así que estar tan concentrada en solo un trabajo que no le presta atención a lo demás es la primera señal de preocupación.

"Tabane, no me estas escuchando"

"lo siento Chi-chan es que intento concentrarme"

"me imagino que te concentras en las células** SOAR,** no es verdad?" Tabane detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, la segunda señal.

"me descubriste Chi-chan" dijo Tabane como un niño que fue atapado robando galletas.

"porque?, no fuiste tú quien las invento en primer lugar?".

"no, por más que odie admitirlo alguien las invento antes que yo, lo que significa que hay alguien casi tan inteligente o hasta más inteligente que yo y eso me da envidia" dijo Tabane haciendo un puchero.

"y que intentas hacer con el IS de Dunois?"

"el creador nunca dio su nombre, tal vez en el sistema de las células **SOAR** pueda hallar algo que me ayude a encontrarlo".

"Y cuando lo encuentres que harás?"

"si es una mujer voy a hacerla mi eterna rival" dijo Tabane sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, Chifuyu tenía el sentimiento de que no sería bueno preguntar pero lo hizo.

"y si es un hombre?" Tabane se detuvo otra vez y miro a Chifuyu con una cara como la de un niño con un juguete nuevo pero también tenía cara de que iba a hacer una travesura, la tercera y última señal.

"al intentar robarse mi título también logro robarse mi corazón…", "lo que intentas decirme es que…?"

"…me casare con él".

Fin flashback

"ay… pobre Ichika" dijo Chifuyu

**FIN**

Le pedí al señor de las historias unas gotas de inspiración y me arrojo un yunque, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	8. capitulo8: el inicio en un recuerdo

Capítulo 8:

"ay… pobre Ichika" dijo Chifuyu pensando en el horror que le esperaría a Ichika.

Ella sabía que posiblemente se salvaría por la diferencia de edad pero ahora Ichika parecía de la misma edad de Chifuyu, tal vez un poco mayor, ella se preocupó por su hermano ya que algo que Tabane odia es ser ignorada así que la idiotez de Ichika en el campo romántico lo iba a exponer a un mundo de dolor por parte de Tabane, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las chicas, lo que Tabane mas odia es la competencia, no podía ni imaginar lo que le haría Tabane a las otras chicas (incluso a su hermana ya que cuando Tabane quiere algo no le importa pasar por encima de quien sea para tenerlo) para llegar hasta Ichika.

Chifuyu miro hacia las chicas que aún estaban en asombro y pensó en lo que pasaría si se llegase a saber que su hermano sabe fabricar núcleos IS, se lo arrebatarían otra vez, tal vez el gobierno, o algún gobierno extranjero o hasta Phantom Task.

…Phantom Task.

Chifuyu siempre recordara ese nombre, ellos secuestraron a Ichika para que ella no pudiera ganar el Mondo Groso e incluso casi acaban con su vida más de una vez, ella no podía dejar de pensar en lo que intentarían para llegar hasta el, entonces Chifuyu sonrió, este Ichika pudo contra varios IS personalizados, seguro que con la ayuda de las chicas no habría nada que ellos pudieran hacer para hacerle daño.

Chifuyu volteo a ver otra vez a las chicas, Charlotte estaba abrazando a Ichika mientras lloraba, "gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias," mientras que Setsura los veía haciendo un puchero, entonces ella siguió viendo el video.

En el video

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Ichika le dio las células **SOAR **a Dunois y este estaba en la cafetería comiendo con las chicas, todas se detuvieron porque todas recordaban ese día, era el día que vieron por última vez a Ichika.

"oíste?, dicen que Francia al fin pudo producir un IS de tercera generación" Charlotte se puso tensa al oír eso, ella esperaba que Ichika pensara que ella robo los datos de su IS pero el solo sonrió.

"a si, y como lo llamaran?" preguntó Ichika a Laura.

"espera, aquí hay un anuncio" dijo Kansashi tecleando en su terminal portátil, entonces apareció un video en la pantalla.

En la pantalla

"_implementando lo más avanzado del diseño de IS, introduciendo al mundo la nueva tecnología de células __**SOAR**__, Industrias Dunois presenta la nueva generación que revolucionara la forma de pilotar IS"._

Aparece un IS, pero este IS tenía una apariencia muy orgánica, casi como si fuera un animal o criatura de fantasía.

"_el __**Raphael-Noir**__, el más avanzado y estilizado IS hasta la fecha, con múltiples opciones tácticas y cosméticas"._

Entonces aparecen varias imágenes de entrevistas con los desarrolladores.

"cuando nos mostraron las células **SOAR **solo pudimos decir 'wow, esto es increíble". Auguste Desnoyer, diseñador.

"cuando vimos las opciones que ofrecían las células **SOAR **para cambiar de forma pensamos 'si vamos a hacer un nuevo IS para combatir al menos hay que combatir con estilo, así que termino siendo más como un auto deportivo especializado para el combate, hermoso y letal'". Eugène Marier, programador.

"la fase de construcción del prototipo no fue ningún problema, teníamos las células y solo teníamos que decirles que construir y ellas lo hacían, el problema fue diseñar la forma que tendría por defecto, todos ponían sus diseños y querían que el suyo ganara, era como un desfile de modas, al fin nos decidimos a ponerle un color negro por defecto, de ahí viene su nombre". Hugues Dumont, ingeniero de diseño.

"puedes cambiarle la forma y el color al gusto del usuario, incluso puedes ordenarle hacer armas simples como cuchillos y espadas, pero armas más complejas como rifles requieren que el piloto conozca cada pieza de este para construirla, pero implementamos planos pre establecidos para construir armas más complejas, es como un IS personalizado producido en masa". Thierry Loiseau, diseñador en jefe.

"**Raphael-Noir**, porque combatir cuando se puede combatir con estilo".

Después del eslogan apareció una línea que decía la fecha de lanzamiento.

Fin video

A todas se les abrieron los ojos al oír esto, esa capacidad y versatilidad solo se hallaba en el IS de Houki y eso que solo era para cambiar el tipo de vuelo que tendría el IS, esto implicaba que una sola de esas unidades en masa podría rivalizar con el ** Akatsubaki ** de Houki.

"esto puede significar algo bueno para ti Charlotte" dijo Ichika rompiendo el silencio a lo que ella respondió con un silencio incómodo.

Ichika miro su reloj y dijo "bueno me tengo que ir" y se levantó de la mesa.

"a dónde vas Ichika-san" pregunto Cecilia con curiosidad, la cual se veía en las caras de todas.

"hoy sale un nuevo número de mi manga favorito", Kansashi como buena otaku amante del anime y de Ichika no pudo evitar preguntar.

"como se llama?", "no creo que les guste, es un manga nuevo, solo quiero ver cómo se desarrolla" dijo Ichika con una sonrisa nerviosa, todas estaban en silencio con una mirada de sospecha dirigida hacia el "Ichika no echi" murmuro Charlotte.

Entonces Ichika se fue pero como ciertas chicas que conocemos no pueden evitar meterse en la vida de cierto chico que también conocemos decidieron espiarlo a ver a donde se dirigía realmente.

Ichika estaba caminando por un pasillo con las chicas siguiéndolo de cerca, el sabia de su presencia y no podía arriesgarse a que supieran que iba a hacer en realidad así que cuando llego a un pasillo perpendicular al que él estaba recorriendo inmediatamente giro y empezó a correr por este, esto tomo a las chicas por sorpresa excepto a Laura que ya estaba acostumbrada a misiones de asesinato donde el objetivo se entera de su presencia y empieza a huir, entonces empezó a decirle a las chicas que hacer.

"Cecilia, Rin al final de ese pasillo solo se puede girar a la izquierda, sigan por este pasillo e intenten cortarle el paso, Houki, Charlotte eviten que entre a las zonas de mantenimiento hay miles de lugares donde se puede esconder ahí, Kansashi tu ven conmigo".

Al oír a Laura dando órdenes como una comandante ellas solo se quedaron calladas pero sabían que ella era una militar experimentada y si Ichika quería ocultar algo lo suficiente para escapar de ellas entonces tenían que atraparlo y saber que era entonces todas asintieron y siguieron las ordenes de Laura.

Ichika se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo y como Laura dijo este terminaba con un corte a la izquierda, este giro y mientras corría vio a otras dos figuras que salieron del pasillo perpendicular al de él y cuando vio que eran Rin y Cecilia el inmediatamente empezó a girar al otro lado pero se detuvo al ver que ahí venían Kansashi y Laura, él se detuvo al ver que estaba rodeado por ambos lados, entonces empezó a correr hacia Cecilia ya Rin e hizo un movimiento inusualmente ingenioso para él.

"oye Cecilia, tienes comida entre los dientes" al oír esto Cecilia se puso roja de la vergüenza y se tapó la boca y en su distracción tropezó y como Rin estaba directamente detrás de ella no pudo detenerse a tiempo y se cayó también.

Ichika pasó por encima de las figuras caídas de sus amigas y al pasar Laura murmuro "patético", Ichika se dirigía hacia las zonas de mantenimiento de repente de una puerta salió Houki intentando taclearlo pero este sorpresivamente la evito, "va hacia ti Charlotte detenlo" entonces Ichika vio a Charlotte con un generador de fases, una herramienta común en el mantenimiento de IS que a la frecuencia correcta sirve como una gran arma de aturdimiento.

"detente Ichika, no me obligues a lastimarte", Ichika no dijo nada, en vez de eso solo sonrió, la sonrisa más amable y cálida que pudo dar al ver esa sonrisa Charlotte no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, esa sonrisa la hizo sentir cálida, segura, amada, Charlotte se volvió a sentir como cuando Ichika prometió que la iba a proteger y que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, ante esto ella solo se puso algo roja y cuando el paso al lado de ella esta no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para detenerlo.

"que te paso Charlotte, estaba justo frente a ti", "yo… yo… yo no", "no importa, sigámoslo antes de que escape".

Por el cansancio Ichika no noto que llego a un pasillo que no tenía salida, al ver que estaba atrapado y al oír los pasos de las chicas el empezó a mirar a su alrededor desesperado y vio un ducto de ventilación.

Las chicas llegaron al final del pasillo y no vieron a Ichika, entonces vieron la rejilla de ventilación en el piso y oyeron unos ruidos que venían de "los ductos" entonces todas empezaron a seguir los sonidos que provenían de los ductos de ventilación y después de cinco minutos Rin desplego las dos espadas de su IS y corto la sección en donde estaba el ruido, lo suficiente para estar segura de no cortarlo, entonces cuando el humo se disipo vieron algo que se movía en la sección caída y salió a la luz para revelar…

"un gato!?, todo este tiempo perseguimos a un estúpido gato?" grito Rin, "parece ser que lo subestimamos, no esperaba menos de mi esposa, hubiera sido un excelente miembro de mi escuadrón" todas pusieron cara de 'es enserio? 'Al oír eso.

Entonces todas empezaron a correr hacia la entrada del edificio donde suponían iba a estar Ichika pero se detuvieron al ver una figura que se alejaba corriendo de ellas y tenía una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, todas asumieron que era Ichika en un pobre intento por esconderse de ellas y empezaron a perseguir a la figura, pasaron por varios pisos y en su camino accidentalmente chocaron con una chica en uniforme de mantenimiento, "lo siento debí ver a donde iba", "no, es mi culpa" respondió la chica que tenía una gorra que cubría sus rastros faciales y su voz sonaba ronca casi como un hombre intentando sonar como mujer entonces empezó a toser y dijo "lo siento, he tenido gripa y mi voz se oye más ronca", las chicas no le prestaron atención y se alejaron de la chica que se dirigía al primer piso.

Ichika estaba corriendo por los pasillos, intentando abrir cada puerta con que se encontraba, entonces Laura lo tacleo "ay duele" pero esa voz no era la de Ichika, era la de una chica, Laura le quito la capucha en su cabeza para revelar a una chica de primer año y tenía la ropa de Ichika.

"porque estabas huyendo de nosotras y porque tienes la ropa de mi esposa?"

Flashback

Al oír que se acercaban pasos a su posición Ichika vio el ducto de ventilación y desesperadamente intento llegar hasta él hasta que vio que la persona que venía no eran las chicas sino una compañera de primer año y tenía un gato que había encontrado en el jardín.

Fin flashback

"argh!, nos engañó de nuevo", "realmente lo subestimamos, pero no respondiste mi pregunta, porque tienes su ropa y porque huiste de nosotras?".

"el me dio esta capa y me dijo que huyera de ustedes cuando las viera pero que me asegurara de que ustedes me vieran y me dijo que si lo hacía bien me podía quedar con su ropa", "espera, si él te dio su ropa eso significa que él está…" la chica se ruborizo un poco "no, él tenía un uniforme de mantenimiento debajo".

"de mantenimiento?" todas preguntaron al unísono y entonces recordaron la chica con la que chocaron antes 'no, es mi culpa', ellas sabían que esa voz era demasiado grave para ser de una mujer y recordaron que no vieron su cara por la gorra que traía.

"estuvo frente a nosotras y no lo vimos" todas dijeron con los ojos abiertos, entonces Laura bajo su cabeza, su cabello bloqueando sus ojos mientras cerraba el puño con fuerza, "oye, Laura, no fue tu culpa fue solo…" pero pararon al ver que ella estaba sonriendo de forma malvada como un asesino con una nueva víctima "esposa… voy a llevarte conmigo a mi batallón y nuestra boda será gloriosa" a todas les salió una gota de sudor de la cabeza estilo anime, ellas sabían que Ichika ya debió salir del edificio y estaría lejos de allí.

En otro lugar una chica en overol de mantenimiento se baja el cierre revelando a un chico de cabello azul con jeans, una camiseta negra y una camisa desabotonada por encima.

"todo de acuerdo al plan" dijo Ichika dándose palmadas en la espalda por esa maniobra digna de James Bond.

Ichika llego a la estación de monorraíl y paso hacia tierra firme y se dirigió hacia su primer destino, el restaurante Gotanda con gafas oscuras y una peluca porque oye, no se puede ser demasiado precavido "lo siento chicas, pero a veces un chico necesita tiempo a solas".

Ichika entro al restaurante de la familia de su mejor amigo y se dirigió hacia el mostrador donde estaba la hermana menor de Dan, Ran.

"hola Ran, lo de siempre", "quien eres tú?" respondió Ran con un tono poco amable ya que no lo reconocía por las gafas y la peluca.

"oh, cierto" entonces Ichika se acordó de como burlo a las chicas estilo 007 entones pensó que sería divertido seguir en la honda.

"mi nombre es Ichika, Orimura Ichika, por favor lo de siempre y una bebida con hielo, agitado no revuelto" dijo Ichika mientras se quitaba la peluca y luego las gafas de una forma dramática.

Les contare un secreto sobre Ran, ella ama todo lo relacionado con espías y agentes secretos e Ichika dijo eso con un tono que lo hacía extremadamente parecido al seductor 007, ante tal despliegue de galanura ella hizo lo que toda dama enamorada haría, se puso roja como un tomate, "mi fantasía hecha realidad" entonces se desmayó dejando a un muy asustado Ichika.

"oye, Ran, que te pasa, Fue algo que dije?, estas roja, seguro tienes fiebre"

Dan observaba esto desde la distancia, "como alguien puede ser tan tonto?" entonces se dirigió a tomar el lugar de su hermana, "hola Ichika, yo me encargo de ella, ¿qué quieres?"

"lo de siempre Dan", "saliendo".

Después de comer Ichika salió del restaurante y vio que aún era temprano.

"bueno aún tengo mucho tiempo, que hare ahora?" Ichika decidió ir al centro comercial, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el compro algo para él, al llegar el empezó a recorrer las tiendas cuando lago paso por su mente _'Charlotte se veía algo nerviosa, debe ser por lo de los nuevos IS, iba a darle esto en su cumpleaños pero creo que será mejor dárselo ahora'_, pensó Ichika mientras miraba un documento pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al ver que un hombre de unos veinti tantos años se le acerco.

"disculpa, eres tu Orimura Ichika?", "si, por?".

"soy un reportero y me preguntaba que piensa el único hombre que pilotea IS sobre los nuevos IS".

"no creo que sea yo la mejor persona para eso, no sería mejor entrevistar a la hija de Dunois, de todos modos fue a él a quien le vendieron las células **SOAR**".

"como sabes que se las vendieron y que su compañía no las hizo" Ichika se puso tenso e intento inventar una excusa.

"bueno, em… es obvio, su compañía no ha podido producir un modelo de tercera generación en años y de repente tienen un invento que rivaliza con un IS de cuarta generación, son como tecnología viviente" respondió Ichika algo nervioso.

"quien te dijo eso, lo único que dijeron sobre esas células es que cambian de forma".

"bueno, un… tengo un amigo que trabaja en la compañía".

"en serio, quien?".

"lo siento, no puedo decirlo" y con eso Ichika se fue sin decir nada más, el hombre sonrió malévolamente, puso el dedo índice y medio en el aparato en su oreja,

"si, confirmado, es el, procedan como planeado".

Ya era de noche e Ichika se dirigía hacia la estación de monorraíl mientras leía el documento en su mano, "'estimada señorita Dunois, es un placer bla, bla, bla, por la presente bla, bla, bla, se le informa que sus crímenes contra Francia han sido perdonados y bla, bla, bla, se le remunerara con la suma total de bla, bla, bla'.

Muy bien esto definitivamente alegrara a Charlotte" Ichika iba a ir a mostrarle el documento a Charlotte cuando de repente vio un auto o más bien una camioneta, pero esta camioneta iba a muy alta velocidad pero Ichika pensaba que a esta distancia de la calle no pasaría nada pero nunca espero que la camioneta subiera por la acera y se dirigiera directo hacia el por lo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue arrollado por esta.

Ichika cayó al suelo herido, entonces vio como el parachoques de la camioneta se dobló y se guardó en la parte frontal de este como si estuviera diseñado para arrollar gente sin matarla entonces unos hombres bajaron de la camioneta usando pasamontañas y lo agarraron de los brazos y lo arrastraron hacia la camioneta, una vez dentro ellos empezaron a hablar en un idioma que él no entendió.

"el paquete fue asegurado, preparen el avión nos vamos"

Entonces la camioneta se fue dejando solo una mancha de sangre en el lugar donde estaba Ichika.

En el presente

Chifuyu cerro el puño con ira, ella entendió lo que los hombres dijeron porque ese idioma era inglés, como se atreven, arrollan a su hermano, lo mueven como si fuera un saco de patatas y para colmo hablan de el como si fuera un objeto, las chicas al ver esto solo les paso una cosa por la mete, alguien iba a sufrir.

FIN

* * *

Para los que quieran imaginarse al **Raphael-noir **miren los reviews alli hay un link.

No es exactamente igual, solo imagínense un IS con ese tipo de diseño orgánico y de color negro, ya que en mi computador por alguna razón no puedo seleccionar el texto de una historia y como puede que otros tengan ese problema pondré los links en los reviews.


	9. capitulo 9: el viaje en un recuerdo

Capítulo 9:

Oscuridad, todo era oscuridad para Ichika, lo último que recordaba eran dos luces que se dirigían hacia él, si bien lo recordaba era un auto, si un auto o más bien una camioneta.

'_dónde estoy?'_ pensó Ichika y al abrir los ojos un poco vio que estaba en un espacio cerrado en una especie de cabina.

'_estoy en una ambulancia?' _pero desecho ese pensamiento al notar que no había sirenas, Ichika subió la cabeza un poco y vio que estaba en una cabina larga con varios asientos de pasajeros y muchas ventanas en los lados, _'un avión?'_, entonces miro por la ventana y vio una ciudad y también vio un puente muy característico el cual Ichika reconoció porque lo vio en una postal.

'_san… san furancisuco?, no, San Francisco, estoy en Estados Unidos, pero porque?' _entonces Ichika recordó lo último que paso antes de perder la conciencia, _'un secuestro?, me están secuestrando, tengo que salir de aquí'_, Ichika intento moverse pero vio que estaba amarrado a su camilla y tenía puesta una mascarilla, el intento mover la cabeza para quitársela pero cada movimiento lo hacía sentir más débil, pronto el anestésico tomo efecto e Ichika volvió a perder la conciencia.

Ichika volvió a ver los ojos para ver que estaba en una especie de autobús y al voltear por la ventana vio que estaban recorriendo un desierto antes de perder otra vez la conciencia.

Ichika volvió a abrir los ojos y vio que estaba en lo que parecía ser otro avión _'debo estar muy drogado, no siento ni el peso de mi cuerpo'_, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no se sentía cansado entonces vio por la ventana y solo vio el cielo nocturno.

"ya es de noche?" pero entonces Ichika vio algo que no esperaba, las estrellas del cielo comenzaban a moverse, "en verdad debo estar drogado" dijo Ichika mientras veía las estrellas, la luna anormalmente grande, la tierra y…

"… la tierra?!, estoy en el espacio!", pero entonces una voz nueva llamo su atención, "veo que ya despertaste, bienvenido señor 'Ori' al transbordador Sakiel con rumbo a la estación espacial Jericho" Ichika se detuvo al oír como lo llamo _'ese es el nombre que use con las células __**SOAR**__, sabe quién soy!', _"quien eres" pregunto Ichika "no me sorprende que no me recuerdes, eras un bebe, mi nombre es **Blisken Mercer** tu servidor y agente de viajes".

En el presente

Chifuyu estaba ardiendo de ira, el sujeto que hace años llego a decirle que sus padres la abandonaron ahora intenta quitarle a su única familia, ahora ella entendió las primeras palabras de Ichika desde su regreso y honestamente ella no podía culparlo.

En el video

Ichika sabía que esa era una forma elegante de decir secuestrador pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora eran sus razones, "que es lo que quieren de mí?", "simple, tu intelecto es algo que no podemos dejar para que cualquiera con malas intenciones se apodere, por eso fuiste 'invitado' a trabajar para el progreso y avance de nuestra gran nación ya que con nosotros estará en buenas manos" dijo blisken e Ichika solo pudo dejar caer una gota de sudor de anime ante la actitud del soldado americano ya que lo único que le faltaba a ese discurso era que una bandera americana hondeara detrás de él.

"no saben acaso cuantos tratados internacionales han violado al secuestrarme?, esto podría llevar incluso a la guerra" pero la sonrisa lasciva del hombre inmediatamente lo hizo entender "nadie lo sabe, verdad?, típico de los americanos no les basto con el **Silver Góspel**".

"ese incidente no debió pasar, aquí nos encargamos de que nosotros los chicos buenos podamos desarrollar nuevas tecnologías que nos permitirán…", "deja el visaje, sé que todo ese rollo lo estas actuando".

"je, eres más listo de lo que pareces, soy un simple mercenario, no podría importarme menos lo que vallan a hacer, solo que me paguen".

"que es lo que quieren de mí?" pregunto Ichika con un tono serio.

"como lo dije hace un momento, lo que quieren es tu mente, tal vez no pudieron conseguir a Tabane pero contigo bastara", dijo Blisken sin perder su sonrisa.

"Para qué?", "por poder claro, puede que sea solo un mercenario pero también soy estadounidense y sé que ellos no respetarían el tratado de Alaska, ellos no van a querer regalar todo su armamento IS a todos los demás países, el **Silver Góspel **no es nada comparado con lo que hacen aquí y tú, quieras o no los vas a ayudar".

"y si me niego?", preguntó Ichika a lo que blisken solo sonrió y dijo "ya verás".

Ichika vio asombrado la estación espacial que orbitaba la luna pero lo que lo asombraba más era el hecho de que la estación orbitaba, estaba estático suspendido en un punto sobre la superficie.

"canceladores de inercia?, lograron usar tecnología IS en el campo practico" dijo Ichika un poco maravillado, solo un poco ya que a pesar de que se creía que los canceladores de inercia o cualquier otra tecnología IS solo podía usarse exclusivamente en los IS Ichika también había descubierto como usarla en otras cosas, el mismo uso los canceladores de inercia para hacerse una tabla flotante como la de Volver al futuro o la de 'Sonic Riders'.

Pero otra cosa increíble era que la estación espacial estaba suspendida sobre lo que parecía ser una ciudad, más grande que cualquiera que haya visto, entonces el transbordador se acoplo a la estación y unos guardas armados entraron y entre ellos había un hombre que parecía un oficial por sus múltiples condecoraciones.

"Orimura Ichika supongo" dijo el hombre mirándolo fijamente.

"eso depende", el hombre solo puso una cara molesta y dijo "acompáñanos".

Los hombres armados escoltaron a Ichika pero la falta de gravedad y el hecho de que él no era muy cooperativo dio un resultado algo cómico ya que cada vez que Ichika se movía para quitar sus manos de él se iba volando hacia otro lado y otro soldado tenía que agarrarlo y ponerlo de regreso en su lugar, parecía un juego de voleibol en gravedad Zero.

Después de un tortuoso proceso de 'escolta' lograron llevar a Ichika a regañadientes dentro de la estación (la cual ahora que se ponía a verlo era enorme) entonces comenzaron a sentir la gravedad como si estuvieran en la tierra 'manipulador activo de inercia, lo usan para crear gravedad artificial' entonces llegaron a una oficina y allí sentado había un hombre que también parecía militar pero de un rango mucho mayor que el oficial de hace rato y Blisken estaba apoyado contra una pared detrás de este.

"que es lo que quieren de mi tontos", a esto un soldado lo golpeo con la culata de su arma.

"más respeto, el coronel es ahora tu superior y deberás dirigirte a él como tal". Ichika seguramente habría tenido una respuesta ingeniosa para eso de no ser porque él no hablaba inglés.

"cálmate Riley, perdone por la brusquedad señor Orimura, soy el coronel Joseph Evans y estoy al mando de esta estación", dijo el coronel en japonés con un pequeño acento.

"no voy a darles ni decirles nada" dijo Ichika desafiante.

"me malinterpreta Orimura-san, aquí solamente hacemos lo mejor para el mundo, acompáñeme" entonces los soldados empezaron a escoltar a Ichika y al coronel a través de los corredores.

"vera Orimura-san sus capacidades son algo muy poco común, las células **SOAR **son enserio un increíble invento, prueba de que su inteligencia puede incluso rivalizar con la de la misma Shinono Tabane, una inteligencia que no podemos permitir que ande por ahí sin una correa, al menos no por segunda vez".

"como si fuera a ayudarlos", Dijo Ichika molesto.

"Orimura-san por el bien del mundo necesitamos que usted nos ayude a poner bajo custodia a Shinono Tabane proveyéndonos de tecnología e información, ella tiene un gran intelecto pero es una 'mujer' muy infantil y ese conocimiento es peligroso en sus manos, creo que usted es consiente que ella fue la responsable del incidente del **Caballero Blanco **y el **Silver góspel **ella puso en riesgo la vida de muchas personas solo para que sus IS hicieran su 'debut'".

Ichika no se esperaba esto, él pudo deducir que ella ocasiono el incidente del **Caballero Blanco **cuando hackeo varias redes militares para arrojar cientos de misiles contra Japón solo para ser detenidos por el caballero blanco que también fue creado por Tabane pero él no tenía idea que ella también provoco lo del **Silver Góspel **entonces el recordó que convenientemente Tabane le había dado su IS a Houki un día antes.

"no, lo que ustedes quieren es que les dé más armas para que puedan oprimir a países más pequeños más fácilmente y que ustedes puedan matar personas inocentes desde sus casas mientras se sientan a engordar comiendo hamburguesas, Tabane no le dio a nadie su conocimiento sobre el IS porque sabía que sería demasiado peligroso en las manos de cualquiera", dijo Ichika con un tono de exasperación.

"pues lamento oír eso. Señor Mercer", "será un placer", en ese momento Blisken empezó a apalear a Ichika sin piedad mientras que el coronel y sus escoltas se retiraban.

En el presente

No solo Chifuyu sino las chicas veían con rabia e impotencia como Ichika recibía golpe tras golpe hasta quedar inconsciente, esto definitivamente no se iba a quedar sin castigo.

En el video

Oscuridad, todo era oscuridad de nuevo Ichika intentaba recolectar la poca fuerza que le quedaba para despertar apoyado únicamente por los sonidos que escuchaba, ¿palabras?, alguien le estaba hablando entonces la visión de Ichika empezó a volver y las palabras se hacían más claras.

"…pierta, des…ta, despierta pequeño bastardo no he acabado contigo", entonces Blisken tomo a Ichika del cuello de su camisa.

"vas a cooperar o tengo que golpearte un poco más, personalmente no me molesta", dijo Blisken con una sonrisa maligna.

"pre… feriria agh* morir", dijo Ichika con dificultad.

"ah, ya veo no lo harás por ti pero que hay de alguien más, digamos, que tal tu hermana?" dijo Blisken con una sonrisa lasciva.

"…"

"je… je. Je, je, je, je. Ja!, ja!, ja!, ja!, ja!", blisken perdió su sonrisa, "que es tan gracioso?"

"es mi hermana de quien estás hablando, ella acabara con cualquiera que envíes antes de que puedan siquiera tocarla, tú no puedes hacerle daño".

"ah, no puedo?" Blisken saco una especie de control de su bolsillo "es curioso lo que la nanotecnología puede lograr estos días, desde cerrar una herida abierta hasta curar el cáncer, pero una función muy sencilla de programar es como acabar con la vida de alguien".

"que estás diciendo?" dijo Ichika muy preocupado, "nada, solo digamos que tal vez, posiblemente, solo quizás alguien puso dichos nanobots en su café y ahora están esperando para acabar con su sistema nervioso central con el toque de un botón que digamos está en… la mano de cierto mercenario tal vez"

Ichika se quedó inmóvil, la vida de su hermana estaba literalmente en la mano de ese hombre.

"pero porque detenerme ahí" dijo Blisken mientras presionaba un botón y detrás de él aparecieron varias pantallas y todas mostraban imágenes de lo que parecían ser sistemas circulatorios humanos y las figuras parecían ser femeninas y tenían unas extrañas coloraciones verdes ello que el asumió representaban los nanobots en sus sistemas y todas tenían en seguida unas palabras que parpadeaban en color rojo que él no entendió y decían [ARMED], pero entonces el rostro de Ichika se llenó de horror al ver lo que había bajo cada imagen, habían nombres o más bien apellidos:

Alcott, Bodewig, Dunois, Huang, Orimura, Sarashiki1, Sarashiki2, Shinono.

Esos eran los apellidos de su hermana y cada una de sus amigas, el podía matarlas a todas con simplemente oprimir un botón y el no podía hacer nada.

"volveré a preguntar, vas a cooperar o quieres que la última imagen que tengas de cada una de ellas sea verlas convulsionando con espuma en la boca?".

La expresión de Ichika paso de ser una llena de horror a ser una llena de ira "eres un maldito cobarde!".

"tú lo llamas cobardía, yo lo llamo la supervivencia del más astuto" dijo Blisken con una sonrisa que sacaría de casillas a cualquiera.

Ichika miro al suelo, su cabello bloqueando sus ojos y dijo "que quieren que haga?", "buen chico", dijo Blisken mientras guiaba a Ichika fuera de la habitación.

En el presente

En el ambiente había un silencio cargado de muchas cosas: miedo, incredulidad, impotencia, ira y tristeza pero fue Setsura quien rompió el silencio, "no tienen que preocuparse ahora, los nanobots fueron purgados de sus sistemas", las chicas se relajaron un poco al oír esto pero aun seguían muy alteradas, "y pensar que el paso por todo eso" dijo Chifuyu con mucha tristeza.

"y ese es solo el inicio "las chicas al oír eso se sintieron tristes y aterradas ante el prospecto de que eso solo fue una parte de todo su sufrimiento y entonces Charlotte se puso a llorar.

"no te preocupes, el ya está a salvo. Papa prometió que no derramaría más sangre pero prometo que lo vamos a encontrar y cuando eso pase juro que va a morir." Dijo Setsura reconfortando a Charlotte.

FIN

Lamento la tardanza al subir este capítulo pero he tenido muchas cosas de que ocuparme y cada vez he tenido menos tiempo de usar el computador, hasta el siguiente capítulo.


	10. capitulo 10:el caballero en un recuerdo

Capítulo 10:

Ichika regreso junto con Blisken al laboratorio con muchos golpes y con la cabeza hacia abajo y con una expresión indescifrable.

"oh, ya veo que el señor Mercer logro 'persuadirlo' de ayudar a nuestra causa" dijo el coronel con una sonrisa, Ichika solo levanto la cabeza y lo miro lleno de odio.

"lo dejare aquí para que pueda trabajar, los demás científicos le mostraran su nueva área de trabajo" y con eso el coronel, sus hombres y Blisken se marcharon y cuando se fueron de su vista Ichika volteo a ver a los demás científicos que lo miraban con envidia, resignación, codicia y… admiración, entre el mar de miradas menos que amables se hallaban algunas personas que lo veían como si acabaran de ver a su ídolo, esos fueron los primeros en acercarse.

"s-señor Orimura es u-un honor conocerlo" dijo uno que parecía estar en sus tempranos veintes quien sorpresivamente también era japonés "mi nombre es Tao Han"…o talvez no.

"eres chino?, que haces aquí?" preguntó Ichika.

"algunos de nosotros tuvimos que ser 'persuadidos' para venir aquí", respondió Tao con un suspiro.

Entonces Ichika volteo a ver al segundo hombre que parecía estar en sus treintas pero este lo miraba con una sonrisa amable que le daba un aire paterno.

"hola, es un gusto conocerte, soy Jack maverick", al oír su nombre Ichika frunció un poco el ceño, "no te preocupes, no soy americano", "a no?", "no, canadiense, estamos cerca pero somos más amables".

Ichika lo miro con cara medio alegre medio irritada, "bien señor _Jak'u_, no, Jack, lo siento", "está bien mis amigos me llaman **Ox**".

"Ox?".

"si, significa buey en ingles aunque siempre me he preguntado porque", Ichika miro su contextura no solo robusta pero muscular, demasiado para ser de un simple científico.

"si, me pregunto porque" dijo Ichika con un tono sarcástico.

La última era una chica que sorpresivamente parecía de su edad y estaba mirando a otro lado.

Ichika volteo a ver todas las miradas que los demás le daban.

"es porque soy japonés?", pregunto Ichika, entendiendo a que se refería Ox respondió, "no te preocupes por ellos, tienen celos porque un chico de 16 años los supero por segunda vez!" dijo Ox diciendo la última parte lo bastante alto para ser escuchado por los demás, a lo que los demás respondieron con unos cuantos gruñidos y murmullos "¿segunda vez?".

"que, no te has dedo cuenta? Tabane tenía tu edad cuando hizo los IS por primera vez".

"pero enserio se lo toman tan a pecho?" preguntó Ichika.

"no creas que los científicos son personas amables, en estos entornos el ambiente está cargado de competitividad y envidia y el hecho de que ellos hayan llegado de las mejores universidades solo para ser superados por un chico que ni siquiera termino la preparatoria dos veces es algo… humillante".

"ya veo, pero no veo que la miren mal a ella" dijo Ichika señalando a la chica la cual se puso algo tensa y empezó a balbucear, "e-es que u-um yo estaba be-becada por mis bu-buenas calificaciones y yo, este fui traída aquí por mis habilidades técnicas y por mi teoría de u-un motor…" "Bravo! Dónde está mi café!?" la chica identificada como Bravo se asustó un poco y se dirigió hacia el científico.

"se-señor Herard está justo a su lado" dijo Bravo al científico.

"esto…" dijo Herard sosteniendo el café "esta frio" y procedió a echárselo encima de la cabeza.

"no fuiste a la máquina que estaba más cerca verdad?, no me digas, fuiste a otro sistema solar con tu tonto motor 'súper lumínico' porque no fuiste lo bastante lista para ver la máquina que estaba volteando la esquina verdad?" dijo Herard burlándose de ella, en este punto Bravo estaba llorando y conteniendo un llanto.

"ahora vete, tengo que mostrarles a los de arriba **MI** sistema de fase bifásico de transporte IS" reconociendo el nombre ella puso cara de shock y respondió.

"p-pero señor, no se llama así y-y además ese es mi…" "que dijiste?, no puedo escucharte por el sonido de todo los elogios que recibiré por **MI **invento" en este punto Bravo no lo soporto más y dejo escapar un triste y desesperanzado llanto.

"pe-pero sniff* es-es mi" "aw, no es eso tierno?, la pequeña nena cree que es científica" dijo Herard en un tono burlón, Ichika no lo soporto más.

"al menos ella no necesita jugar a que tiene un cerebro como tú", todos suspiraron de sorpresa, Tao tenía la boca abierta y Ox parecía que apenas podía contener la risa pero la más sorprendida era Bravo ya que en este lugar todos le habían robado sus ideas y ella no podía hacer nada por ser tan débil y tímida, ni siquiera Ox ya que como Ichika él era un 'invitado' y no estaba en posición para hacer nada.

"no tengo porque escuchar a un chico arrogante" dijo Herard algo indignado.

"si tuviste que hacer algo tan patético y cobarde como robarle sus ideas a una chica que está aquí en contra de su voluntad no veo porque no puedes escucharme" dijo Ichika con una sonrisa burlona y todos pusieron cara de total shock y solo se escuchó a alguien decir en el fondo 'zas!, en toda la boca'.

"que!? Tu pequeño… no tengo porque escucharte crees que su sistema de transporte **tri**fásico hubiera funcionado, iba a tener tanto éxito como su torpe motor y ahora que yo lo mejoré y lo perfeccione tengo todo el derecho a llevarme la gloria".

"la gloria? Si, tienes toda la gloria de tener la idea más inútil desde la ropa para perros", todos estaban en silencio y solo se oía una risa en el fondo 'HAHAHAHA!, es verdad, no se para que sirven'.

"INUTIL!? Tienes acaso idea de lo que puede hacer este invento? Puede transferir partes y armamento a un IS desde una posición en tierra o desde otro IS, es revolucionario!".

"lo único que harás será destruir la pieza y parte del IS receptor, ya que solo tiene dos fases"

"solo dos? Ahora estas del lado de esta novata? Un sistema de transporte y de envío de información solo tiene dos partes: un emisor y un receptor, es algo de primaria".

"solo una entrada y una salida y que hay del medio?" Herard y todos las demás incluso Bravo lo miraban con shock, "si pones el punto A y el punto B en un mismo lugar y esperas ir a algún lado es un claro indicio de que no prestaste atención en la primaria".

"el sistema necesita una tercera fase la que hace que el objeto se transporte y llegue a salvo al receptor y sabes cuál es esa?" dijo Ichika.

"este… yo um".

"no, porque tuviste el descaro de robarle una idea brillante y perfectamente funcional a una chica y cambiarla sin tener en cuenta lo que eso podría ocasionar y presentarla como tuya luego de haberle dicho que ese mismo invento era inútil, cuan patético es eso?" Herard solo se quedó callado, bajo la cabeza y se fue sin decir más entonces Ichika volteo a ver a la chica que había dejado de llorar y le dijo "oye, estas bien?" entonces los ojos de Bravo empezaron a aguarse otra vez mientras que su cara se ponía roja y corrió hasta la puerta alejándose de la vista de todos.

"porque las chicas siempre actúan raro alrededor mío?" todos alrededor lo miraron con cara que decía que estaban haciendo un facepalm mental y al fondo alguien dijo 'bastardo afortunado'.

**EN EL PRESENTE**

"Ichika, tu idiota" dijo Rin no sintiéndose nada feliz del prospecto de tener más competencia y Tatenashi que hace poco llego a la habitación solo miraba con una cara inexpresiva.

**En el video**

Más tarde ese día Ichika estaba andando por los pasillos acostumbrándose a su nuevo 'hogar' y oyó que alguien lloraba entonces siguió la dirección del sonido y vio que era Bravo quien estaba arrodillada en el piso aun con las manchas de café en su ropa y pelo.

"Bravo?" la chica no quería verlo, algo que ella no soportaba además de los insultos era la lastima, sentir que los demás la ayudaban solo por lástima, porque se sentían mal por ella era desagradable; pasaron treinta segundos desde que Ichika le hablo y este algo molesto decidió probar su suerte y levanto a Bravo cargándola como un esposo cargaría a su esposa cosa que tomo a Bravo por sorpresa, ella se resistió a él intentando no mirarlo hasta que lo que temía sucedió ella lo miro directo a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de… compasión? Los ojos de Ichika no mostraban la lástima que ella tanto repudiaba pero una amable y cálida compasión.

"lo siento, no pudimos presentarnos, mi nombre es Ichika y creo que el tuyo es Bravo no?" la cara de Bravo se ruborizo.

"n-no me llames así, Bravo es mi apellido", "cuál es tu nombre?".

"Zaragoza".

"muy bien, es un bonito nombre, te importa si te llamo Zara?" la cara de Zaragoza se puso aún más roja.

"lo siento, es demasiado pronto para que te empiece a llamar por apodos, apenas nos conocimos" entonces ambos continuaron por los pasillos en silencio hasta que Zara hablo.

"porque me ayudaste?" era una simple pregunta, pero Ichika solo se detuvo y miro a Zara con una cara seria.

"porque no?" a eso Zara no tenía respuesta así que se quedó callada hasta que Ichika hizo 'la pregunta'.

"que es ese motor?" Zara se quedó quieta, ese era un tema delicado del que ella no quería hablar pero ella sentía en Ichika algo que la hacía sentir reconfortada y decidió decirlo.

La verdad es que zara no siempre fue tímida y débil como lo era ahora, ella antes era decidida valiente y algo terca, nació de un padre español y una madre italiana y se crio en Suiza, su madre era universitaria y su padre era gerente de un banco por lo que ella pasaba mucho tiempo sola.

Con la inmensa cantidad de libros en su casa y conociendo los idiomas de sus padres, el suizo y algo de inglés no fue difícil leer todo ese material literario, pero una cosa que siempre fue extraña de ella fue que ella se cuestionaba todo lo que le rodeaba al punto de que volvía locos a algunos de los criados con sus preguntas y fue así como después de leer todos los libros sobre caballeros, sus hazañas heroicas y como siempre salvaban a la princesa en vez de aceptar todo eso como cierto ella pregunto ¿porque son solo las mujeres eran las rescatadas?, ella le gustaban los caballeros y sus proezas y el hecho de que solo por ser niña tenía que atenerse a ser una damisela en apuros le parecía… aburrido, así que decidió no ser nunca una damisela en apuros y así fue como la terca, valiente y decidida Zara nació.

Ella destaco enormemente en sus estudios cosa que la llevo a la universidad a temprana edad, estudio física cuántica, astro física y física nuclear; una prodigio en verdad y cuando empezó a postular sus teorías sobre transportación cuántica, foto transportadores y un reactor solar fue inevitable que los Estados Unidos tomaran interés en ella.

Una noche durante un viaje en autobús un camión salió de la nada y golpeo el autobús, este se volcó entonces unos hombres armados entraron y se la llevaron arrastrada y luego quemaron el autobús con todos los pasajeros a bordo no sin antes meter un cuerpo falso que se parecía al de ella, todo esto mientras ella estaba consiente dejándola con un trauma que perdura hasta hoy, cuando llego a la base Jericó ella estaba maravillada por la tecnología y herramientas que habían ahí y casi ni le importo el propósito por el cual el cual se la llevaron ahí.

Al llegar al laboratorio ella estaba con su decidida personalidad y no estaba dispuesta a que nadie pasara por encima de ella, en poco tiempo se hizo amiga de Tao y continúo trabajando hasta su más reciente proyecto, el motor súper lumínico.

La idea de un motor súper lumínico es simple, doblar el espacio alrededor de la nave para que un lugar muy lejano quede cerca, contrario a lo que su nombre dice no hacía que algo se moviera más rápido que la luz.

Cuando Zara presento su idea no era raro que todos se rieran de ella y que le dijeran que desistiera aun cuando construyo su primer prototipo pero ella sabía que solo tenían envidia, y el día en el que tenía que presentar su proyecto ella uso un transbordador para probar su motor, ella programo el destino para la estrella más cercana, Alfa Centauri, y cuando empezó a cargar el motor hubo una falla de funcionamiento, el motor se sobre cargo y exploto en una esfera de energía que causo incontables daños a la base y a la ciudad abajo.

Zara fue acusada de terrorismo y fue arrestada y posteriormente interrogada o, más bien torturada, la cantidad de abusos físicos y psicológicos que sufrió la dejo mal pero lo peor fue lo que llego después, todos los científicos se burlaban y hacían referencia a su fracaso, incluso cuando alguien hacia un experimento fallido los demás solían decirle 'Bravo!' mientras aplaudían en un tono burlón y cuando Zara reviso los cálculos y vio que cada calculo estaba bien se dio cuenta que su motor no era más que un fracaso, su miedo a fallar de nuevo, a las burlas y a la tortura finalmente la destruyeron dejándola como una frágil chica que ni siquiera podía hablar sin miedo a las consecuencias, ella dejo de experimentar y se volvió la chica a la que los demás dejaban el papeleo que no querían hacer, ella nunca protestaba por nada de eso y su mesa de trabajo se convirtió en un depósito de cosas en desuso.

Ox y Tao fueron los únicos que fueron amables con ella y no es por exagerar pero ella amaba a Ox como una hija amaría a su padre y Tao como un hermano y cuando llegaron las noticias de las células **SOAR **todo mundo se puso alerta y la división de logística logro sacar de los archivos personales de la compañía Dunois la identidad del creador.

Zara decidió investigar sobre el creador y lo que encontró la cautivo, el único hombre con la capacidad de operar un IS, ella busco más en el historial y lo vio todo, su familia, su personalidad decidida como la de ella hace un tiempo, la grabación del incidente del **Silver Góspel** e imágenes de el con su IS, él era la viva imagen de los caballeros sobre los que ella solía leer e inmediatamente se emocionó porque lo fueran a traer ahí.

Dado que después de un tiempo se dio cuenta que ella, Ox y Tao no eran más que esclavos y que ella era una damisela en una torre con una enorme cantidad de 'dragones' y 'madrastras' malvadas que solo la torturaban y la atormentaban, ella soñaba con que llegara un caballero con una armadura azul brillante y la salvara y la alejara de todos eso e Ichika cabía perfectamente en la descripción.

Pero después ella pensó que probablemente él no era un caballero y que solo era como los demás y que él también se burlaría de ella o que solo sentiría lastima por ella así que al principio no se sintió cómoda con él y ahora se dio cuenta que en realidad el si era un caballero exactamente como ella lo imaginaba, no, mejor.

Ichika escucho toda la historia que ella le conto (obviamente omitiendo la parte sobre el caballero) y no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que ella sufrió hasta ahora y no le sorprendió que se hallara en ese estado.

"quiero verlo" eso que dijo hizo que Zara se pusiera como si le pidieran que matara a su familia. "n-no, no tienes porque…", "no me burlare de ti" esa única respuesta hizo que Zara se quedara callada viéndolo a los ojos, esos profundos ojos en los que ella era capaz de perderse, se dio cuenta que mientras lo mirara a los ojos estaba a su merced y ella odiaba eso, quizás aún le quedaba algo de su orgullo. Zara salió de sus pensamientos y guio a Ichika a su 'puesto de trabajo'.

Cuando llegaron estaba como se lo imaginaba, lleno de basura y partes viejas por todos lados que no eran de ella, Zara solo bajo la cabeza con algo de vergüenza esperando oír algún comentario despectivo de Ichika.

"es muy espacioso, creo que ya encontré mi sitio de trabajo", Zara alzo la mirada y lo vio con incredulidad, "que?".

"si lo limpiamos podría haber suficiente espacio para los dos" dijo Ichika sin perder su rostro tranquilo.

**En el presente**

Como ciertas chicas que conocemos no pueden evitar ponerse celosas por cierto chico que también conocemos era normal que malinterpretaran las intenciones de Ichika y todas ellas solo se quedaron viendo la forma inconsciente del 'chico' pensando en la infinidad de cosas dolorosas que podrían hacerle.

Por supuesto ya que Ichika es un Don Juan por naturaleza a los ojos de las chicas estas situaciones son siempre culpa de él.

**En el video**

Después de que Ichika llevara a zara a su cuarto (aun estando cargada ya que durante todo ese tiempo él no la soltó y cuando lo hizo se la noto un tanto decepcionada) ella se cambió y se bañó pero no necesariamente en ese orden y cuando salió procedieron a limpiar el laboratorio de Zara e Ichika noto que todas las piezas que eran consideradas viejas o inútiles podían ser usadas para bastantes cosas geniales, lo que para Zara era un basurero para Ichika era como un depósito de piezas valiosas. Moviendo un montón de cajas se dejó a la vista un pizarrón lleno de cálculos súper avanzados y un diagrama de lo que parecía una enorme bobina, eran lo que Ichika dedujo eran los planos para el motor.

"aquí está, mi mayor vergüenza" dijo Zara con tristeza mientras que Ichika solo lo seguía mirando, era brillante!, el uso de luz y reacciones nucleares para doblar el espacio alrededor de este era muy ingenioso, pero Ichika solo estaba interesado en encontrar una cosa, un error, él sabía que Zara le dijo que no encontró nada malo en los planos e Ichika sabía que para no hallar un fallo en una ecuación el error debía estar en sus partes más básicas así que reviso el inicio de cada una de las ecuaciones y encontró lo que buscaba.

Un número, como cualquiera de los que había en el tablero, se veía completamente normal, salvo por una cosa.

"en algún momento tu borraste un número y lo cambiaste por otro?", Zara lo miro extrañado "no".

Ichika tomo una escalera y subió a la parte da arriba a la izquierda, el primer cálculo de todos y noto que un número tenia lo que parecían los rastro de un borrón, era un cero, un cero común y corriente y el borrón estaba arriba de este, entonces Ichika tomo un pedazo de tiza y dibujo un arco sobre ese cero, ahora era un seis.

Cuando Ichika llego al suelo vio el rostro de Zara lleno de lo que parecía ser una mezcla de shock, horror e incredulidad, en un momento todos los cálculos cobraban sentido en la mente de Zara.

"me sabotearon…? todo este tiempo se trató de un sabotaje?" Ichika solo podía ver como Zara bajo la cabeza y cerro los puños con mucha fuerza a tal grado que Ichika creyó que se iba a sacar sangre, entonces ella subió la cabeza y en su rostro solo había ira, una pura, sádica y aterradora ira que representaba un final horrible para el objetivo de esta.

"ESOS MALDITOS BASTARDOS ME SEBOTEARON!, JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAN!" entonces Zara salió corriendo como una imparable fuerza de la naturaleza _'al parecer el caballero solo vino a devolverle su armadura a la damisela en apuros'_ pensó Ichika con una sonrisa algo sádica, dándose cuenta de lo que pensó Ichika dijo "de donde saque yo eso?" para sí mismo.

En una sala de conferencias los investigadores en jefe estaban tomando café y discutiendo cuando la puerta fue abierta de una patada y por ella entro Zara con un rostro que prometía dolor para el que se pusiera en su camino.

"oye novata, tráeme un café y rápido!" Zara solo se detuvo, tomo el café del que estaba al lado de él y se lo hecho en la cara hacendó que el cayera al piso gritando de dolor, el investigador en jefe, uno de los que más abuso de ella se levantó.

"hey tu, que crees que estás haciendo!?" pero fue cortado ya que Zara lo agarro de la corbata y la metió en el triturador de papel y cuando estaba a medio camino ella la detuvo.

"ustedes viejos incompetentes, uno de ustedes me saboteo, me di a sus abusos y a sus humillaciones por nada!, juro que encontrare al que lo hizo, pero mientras lo haga no quiero que nadie entre a mi laboratorio, o si no…" termino con un tono amenazante.

"o si no, que?" preguntó el sujeto al que le habían echado café con un tono escéptico, Zara solo camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de que los presentes pudieran burlarse de ella por su cobardía ella puso seguro a la puerta dejándolos encerrados con ella pero lo que los hizo perder su sonrisa fue la mirada que Zara les dio.

Ya que la sala tenía una ventana que daba hacia los laboratorios y esta estaba cerrada herméticamente, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y vieron en silencio como Zara golpeaba la cara de uno de los científicos una y otra vez contra el vidrio anti ruido hasta dejarlo inconsciente, luego la vieron tomar al científico en jefe del cuello de la camisa, arrancarlo literalmente del triturador de papel y luego empujándolo a lo largo de toda la mesa de conferencias tirando varios objetos al piso hasta que lo tiro al piso ante la mirada atónita de todos los demás científicos afuera de la sala que de vez en cuando soltaban un _ugh! _O un _ah! _Cada vez que Zara le daba un golpe a alguno de los desafortunados que estaban ahí adentro con ella.

Desde afuera se veía a Zara estrangulado a una científica con las manos mientras la sacudía de adelante hacia atrás luego todos se quedaron horrorizados y hasta reídos al ver como Zara metía la cabeza del ultimo en un inodoro, el cual se podía ver ya que el baño estaba al lado contrario de donde estaba la ventana, luego Zara tomo un asiento y golpeo con él a otro haciendo que este cayera sobre sus cuatro extremidades y entonces ella tomo un portalápices y cuando parecía que ella iba a sodomizar al hombre Ichika entro en la habitación, usando un dispensador de agua como ariete improvisado.

Nota: lo siguiente va a ser narrado desde el punto de vista de los que están afuera de la habitación y recuerden que desde afuera no se puede oír nada de lo que sucede ahí adentro.

Ichika se veía nervioso, por su lenguaje corporal se notaba que intentaba calmarla, Zara respondió con un rostro enojado y lo que sea que dijo hizo que el hombre que ella aun tenía en el suelo se horrorizara, Ichika continuo hablando y se veía que lo hacía en un tono calmado y hasta reconfortante, Zara soltó al hombre el cual se levantó y corrió por la puerta mientras que Zara solo se levantó y hablo directamente a Ichika con mucha rabia, el no perdió su tono calmado y continuo hablando, Zara se veía muy enojada al punto e la histeria entonces Ichika la tomo de las manos y como ella intento resistirse el la soltó y la tomo de los brazos firme pero con suavidad y le hablo mirándola directamente a los ojos con una postura firme, Zara seguía con su enojo pero entre más hablaba más parecía que su rostro era menos de ira y más de tristeza hasta que se vio que ella estaba soltando lágrimas y se le veía muy triste, Ichika solo la abrazó y ella dejo escapar el llanto, mientras ella lloraba en sus brazos Ichika le continuo hablando hasta que ambos se fueron de la habitación dejando a su público en diferentes niveles de shock.

En medio de todos los presentes que no se habían movido ni habían dicho una sola palabra alguien rompió el silencio.

"quien fue el que dijo que hoy explotaría Bravo?" otro científico saco su calendario y vio en el la casilla de la fecha actual con un nombre escrito.

"fue Maverick" más de la mitad de todos los científicos dejaron escapar un bramido de irritación, sacaron sus billeteras y le dieron billetes de diferentes valores a Ox quien solo tenía una cara de 'te lo dije' mezclada con una cara de orgullo.

"creo que elegí bien al dejarla a tu cargo Ichika".

**FIN**

**Lo siento mucho por la extrema demora, es que el año escolar casi acaba y tuve que hacer en unas semanas todo lo que no hice en todo el año, además he tenido que hacer el proceso de inscripción a la universidad y admito que también fue por falta de interés, después de que mi último capítulo no tuviera reviews pensé que ya no estaban leyendo mi historia ya que es lo único que me hace saber que a alguien todavía le interesa, bueno, nos vemos y hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**NOTA: he tenido un problema con la escritura, a veces cuando subo los capítulos alguna palabras o combinaciones de letras no aparecen y cuando puse en los reviews los links para las imágenes del Raphael Noir parte del link no aparece y no sé porque, les agradecería si me ayudaran con eso.**


End file.
